Rapports en force !
by Chrismaz66
Summary: Je reviens sur mes premières amours et d'une façon Jack aussi. Comment Ianto et Alec ont-ils vécu leurs rapports à Jack? Beaucoup de cha leur humaine en ce début d'hiver glacial
1. Alec et le phare

**Disclaimer **: rien à moi, sauf Alec.

Les apartés à part en début de chapitres renvoient à la fic .net/s/5756722/1/uN_Capitaine_sans_failles

que vous n'êtes pas tenu(e)s d'avoir lue.

_"La silhouette d'un homme grand, élégamment vêtu d'un pardessus noir, se dessina sous la lumière des lampadaires. L'homme venait dans sa direction. Jack se redressa totalement et adopta sa posture favorite : les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les pans de son manteau volant sous la brise légère. Le visage de l'homme se fit plus net. Jack ne le connaissait pas. Arrivé à quelques pas de lui, l'homme mit sa main droite dans la poche de son pardessus et tendit l'autre à Jack. "_

_

* * *

_

Je m'appelle Alec McNeil. Je suis un Écossais pure souche et fier de l'être. Je suis marié depuis 12 ans à une charmante physicienne, Claire McDouglas, qui m'a donné une non moins charmante fille, prénommée Dorothy, du prénom de sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle a six ans et fait notre bonheur.

Je travaille pour Torchwood, Glasgow. La branche pauvre de Torchwood, Cardiff, éminente institution secrète et indispensable à la survie de la race humaine. J'allais bientôt découvrir que cette fameuse agence allait me devenir indispensable, à moi aussi, mais pour des raisons moins impérieuses.

Mon chef, Sir Allistair Gaynor, plus de 75 ans au compteur et pas une ride sur le visage, s'était levé un beau matin avec une envie soudaine et inattendue de me déléguer une mission, qui, selon ses dires, s'annonçait pleine de rebondissements. Une histoire cocasse de poissons chargés d'électricité magnétique ou de quelque autre fantasmagorie alien.

Car Torchwood s'occupe de pister et de contenir toute menace alien sur le territoire terrestre. Oui. Et ce, depuis des lustres. Nous traquons, capturons et renvoyons, lorsque cela s'avère possible, toutes les créatures et phénomènes extra-terrestres qui ont le malheur de fouler le sol humain. Ici, à Glasgow, il est vrai que ces « égarés » ne sont pas légion. Mais à Cardiff, croyez-moi, ils sont constamment sur la brèche et ne sont pas trop de cinq pour mener à bien leurs missions secrètes. Ils n'en tirent aucune fierté puisqu'ils sont placés exactement au centre de la Faille. Autant pêcher à la source, n'est-ce pas?

Je me souviens encore des mises en garde dont m'avait gratifié mon patron. Louchant par-dessus son monocle, un demi poisson dans la main, il m'avait averti le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Prenez garde, mon jeune ami. Torchwood Cardiff est à l'image de son dirigeant, le Capitaine Jack Harkness : immense, flamboyant, puissant et fourbe.

- Fourbe? Avais-je alors répété, surpris. Mais en quoi?

- Il sont dépravés, n'ont aucune morale. Et surtout, surtout, le Capitaine Harkness est redoutable en négociation.

- Que devrais-je négocier avec lui? Demandai-je de plus en plus intrigué.

- La faveur qu'il vous ferait de bien vouloir vous aider dans la présente mission. Mon cher Alec, je vous en conjure, ne nouez aucun lien avec cette bande de voyous des temps modernes. Il en va de notre réputation. Concentrez vos efforts sur la mission, c'est compris?

Je lui avais assuré de mon entière impartialité et m'en étais allé préparer mon bagage. Sir Allistair Gaynor n'avait plus toute sa tête. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. J'avais effectué une recherche exhaustive sur Torchwood Cardiff et, dans l'ensemble, rien de ce que le vieil homme m'avait affirmé n'était à prendre au sérieux. Torchwood Cardiff avait fait ses preuves et l'homme qui était à sa tête passait pour être quelqu'un d'efficace et de pondéré. Un grand homme, visiblement, qui menait de main de maître, et avec une certaine liberté d'esprit, une fine équipe aux nombreux exploits fort louables.

Cela m'avait plutôt réconforté, au lieu de m'alarmer, que de savoir cette branche Galloise flamboyante, puissante et fourbe. Il en faut de la perfidie pour combattre les créatures venues d'ailleurs, non?

Et ma foi, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas contre un peu de cynisme de temps en temps. Mon père était un parangon de cynisme, je dois tenir ce trait de caractère de lui.

Le mot fourbe avait trotté dans ma tête plus que de raison. Durant le long trajet qui me menait à bon port. L'on peut être fourbe et néanmoins professionnel. Ëtre fourbe et avoir constitué une petite armée vaillante et toujours prête à sévir. J'approchai de la baie de Cardiff serein, en dépit des avertissements de mon supérieur. Je savais me prémunir contre pas mal de coups bas. Cela faisait tout de même près de 15 ans que j'officiais à Torchwood. Une des meilleures écoles contre la routine et ses cycles ennuyeux.

Le voyage en train avait été long, pénible et chahuté. Moi qui d'habitude adore prendre le train , j'avais débarqué de celui-ci totalement fourbu et las. Je n'avais, et c'était une chance, qu'un léger bagage avec moi. Je ne m'étais pas encombré de grosses laines ni de chapeau fourré. Cardiff a la réputation d'être plus ensoleillé que Londres. Le climat y est clément et chaleureux.

Et je réalisai bien vite que les habitants de cette ville l'étaient également. Chaleureux. Terriblement chaleureux.

Car tout sénile soit-il, Sir Allistair Gaynor n'avait pas complètement tourné la carte. Et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé aux abords de la baie que je compris ce que ce brave vieil homme avait tenté de me dire. Hélas pour moi, il était déjà trop tard.

Je l'ai aperçu rapidement. Malgré la nuit tombée et les lumières agressives des quais. Je ne pouvais pas le rater, il était le seul être humain aux alentours. J'avançai vers sa silhouette qui se découpait sur les reflets de la baie. Il était penché en avant, perdu dans ses pensées. Mes recherches m'avaient conduit à retrouver un manteau militaire des années 40 en plein 21ème siècle. Un jeu d'enfant. L'homme qui portait ce manteau était peut-être fourbe, mais il aimait à se faire remarquer. C'était touchant car maintenant je me rends compte qu'il n'a nullement besoin de s'envelopper dans un tel vêtement passé de mode pour attirer l'attention.

Les mots de Sir Allistair Gaynor résonnèrent dans ma tête à la seconde où le Capitaine Jack Harkness s'était retourné en entendant mes pas. Son manteau avait suivi son geste vif, et avait balayé l'air à ses pieds. C'est précisément à cet endroit que j'avais alors voulu me trouver. A ses pieds.

Flamboyant. Jack Harkness l'était. Enfin, l'est. Immense? Sans doute mais j'ai de quoi rivaliser. Puissant. Oui, du moins le regard perçant avec lequel il me fusilla. Fourbe? Oh oui. Une fourberie qui ne dit pas son nom mais qui vous coupe les jambes.

J'eus l'étrange impression d'être face à un phare.

Je sais et suis tout à fait conscient de ce que ce mot peut évoquer. Il est à la fois romantique, pour ne pas dire niais, et diablement érotique. Symbole phallique par excellence et ce Capitaine était excellent. Je ne fus pas long à comprendre ce que sa « liberté d'esprit », fabuleusement reconnue, incluait. Cet homme, séduisant, aimait plaire. Un défi pour un petit bras, vu le charisme de l'individu.

Le phare m'aveugla mais je réussis à garder mon calme et un ton neutre lorsque pour la première fois je m'adressais à lui. Je n'en menais pas large car il me dévisageait avec une impudeur effrayante. Je vis ses yeux clairs courir sur moi, avides, comme ceux d'une hyène devant une carcasse encore chaude. J'avais chaud. Et mon esprit se vidait dangereusement. Allait-il me sauter dessus? Me demandais-je, pris de panique et bizarrement excité.

Jack Harkness, chef de Torchwood Cardiff aimait plaire. Et il me plut.

Je me souviens des premières paroles que mon cerveau liquéfié avait pu faire sortir de ma bouche. Oh, rien qui ne défie les banalités en vigueur entre deux parfaits inconnus.

- Capitaine Jack Harkness? Avais-je dit en lui tendant la main, qu'il refusa.

Pour ce qui était de me sauter dessus, cela allait attendre un peu, m'étais-je dit, dépité. Mais je ne fus pas surpris de la méfiance qui assombrit son visage à cet instant. Un inconnu qui vous apostrophe par votre nom, j'aurais moi-même redoublé de prudence. Mais à mesure qu'il comprenait qui j'étais et que j'étais à sa recherche, Jack Harkness se dérida et serra bientôt ma main, tout en m'adressant un sourire épouvantablement sexy. Dieu que je redoutais la suite de cette rencontre.

Quand le Capitaine, tout à fait rassuré, me proposa de discuter dans son bunker particulier, je repensais à Sir Allistair Gaynor.

Il ne faut jamais au grand jamais mésestimer la moindre parole d'un sage de 75 ans. Ne surtout pas nouer de lien, le plus ténu soit-il, avec un homme de la trempe de Jack Harkness. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'étais venu lui parler de poissons, et il m'avait déjà pris dans ses filets.

Alec McNeil, chimiste de son état, avait plongé dans les eaux anormalement bouillantes de la baie de Cardiff. Je ne sais toujours pas, à ce jour, si je dois considérer l'homme qui m'a repêché comme mon sauveur ou bien le pire des prédateurs marins que la terre ait porté.

J'attends d'avoir pris assez de recul pour pouvoir trancher. Pour cela il me faudrait revivre mon séjour à Torchwood Cardiff, et les nombreux rebondissements que mon mentor m'avait promis. Ce visionnaire était encore loin du compte.

Torchwood, Cardiff, était bien à l'image de son dirigeant : imposant, sculptural et aveuglant ! Le bâtiment, fier et moderne, se dresse sur la place du centre ville. Il détone avec les vieilles demeures basses qui l'entourent timidement. Quelque chose dans l'air de la jetée me persuadait que la comparaison entre cet homme et son empire aux allures futuristes ne s'arrêterait pas au seuil de l'entrée. Que l'équipe serait à l'avenant des modestes villas certes cossues mais ridicules face à l'architecture du Millenium servant de façade à Torchwood. Jack Harkness devait, à mon avis, chaperonner 4 sombres scientifiques, tous petits et quelconques. De petites fourmis dociles et insipides.

Deux filles au physique trop ingrat pour travailler ailleurs que dans l'ombre d'un chef lumineux. Et deux jeunes gens, dont un médecin récalcitrant et cliniquement dangereux pour exercer dans le service public.

J'avais effectué des recherches sur le genre de personnes que j'allais côtoyer, souvenez-vous.

J'étais crispé, fébrile et si fatigué par mon long voyage que je ne vis rien de l'aire de l'aigle qui m'avait invité à pénétrer son territoire.

Oui, je sais j'ai parlé de prédateur marin, tout à l'heure. Mais ce Jack Harkness a le regard d'un Seigneur des airs. Son allure altière ressemble à celle d'un faucon sauvage et il se déplaçait dans la Base de Torchwood comme s'il glissait sur l'eau. Tel un épervier. J'arrête mes comparaisons animalières. Ce bestiaire me faisant peur. Je devais m'acquitter de ma tâche et me concentrer sur la raison initiale de ma venue à Cardiff. Non sans mal.

Jack Harkness me servit un café immonde et s'assit en face de moi. Je lui racontai mon histoire de poissons du mieux que je pus. Son regard ne me lâchait pas et me déconcertait car il m'était indéchiffrable. Il avait l'air de m'écouter distraitement, préoccupé par une pensée qui n'avait aucun lien avec ce que je lui disais. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec moi le chiffonnait manifestement. J'en profitai pour le détailler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce que je ressentais, ce faisant, avait dû me dépasser car je m'entendis lui demander, entre deux détails techniques, s'il était marié.

Il était trop tard lorsque je réalisai l'audace de ma question. Il a été surpris. Un léger froncement de sourcils m'indiqua que j'étais allé trop loin. Curieusement, cela ne me refroidit guère. Au contraire, j'avais hâte de connaître la réponse à cette question indiscrète. Je fus bien aise d'entendre qu'il n'était pas marié et la pique qu'il m'envoya dans la même phrase ne me fit aucun effet. J'avais ma réponse.

Tout devint flou après cela. Je me souviens qu'il accepta de m'aider sur le champ. Pourquoi? Peu m'importait, j'avoue. J'étais admis dans son équipe. J'allais rencontrer ses employés et découvrir la façon dont ils travaillaient dans le giron d'un si grand domaine hi-tech.

La fatigue me contraint hélas d'écourter notre conversation et je pris congé , à contrecoeur, mais transporté d'excitation à l'idée de revenir dès le lendemain à Torchwood Cardiff.

Fourbe, le Capitaine l'était assurément puisqu'il avait consciencieusement attendu de m'avoir raccompagné vers la sortie pour me demander pourquoi je lui avais posé LA question de trop.

Je lui ai alors répondu que j'avais espéré « parler à la bonne personne ».

Je vous avais prévenu, j'ai de la répartie et un certain bagout. Et une indicible flambée d'audace dont je ne me serais pas cru capable jusque là m'avait poussé à oublier les avertissements de mon chef. Pire, j'étais en train de les dénigrer proprement et simplement.

De retour à mon petit hôtel, je me prélassai grâce à une douche tiède et un thé chaud.

Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. J'aime trop les femmes et suis encore si peu expert en charmes féminins pour me soucier des plaisirs exotiques et masculins. Mais je ne pouvais le nier plus longtemps. Ce Capitaine me sidérait par sa stature impeccable et ses yeux qui vous déshabillaient avec une facilité redoutable et inquiétante. Je me trouvai des circonstances atténuantes. Jack Harkness est un homme à part, même à Torchwood. Il ne peut pas mourir. En soi c'est déjà singulier. Et puis, il est connu pour exhiber sa beauté partout où il pose le pied. Un charmeur patenté et infatigable, qui mange à tous les râteliers.

Sournoisement, l'envie urgente de lui ouvrir l'appétit me gagna. Je reléguai tout dans un coin perdu de mon esprit chamboulé lorsque, vers les 3 heures du matin, le sommeil vint enfin me cueillir.

Jack Harkness est un alien. Je suis expert en aliens. Je me devais donc d'étudier ce cas avec rigueur et une curiosité professionnelle, à peine maquillées d'attirance brute, et je me promis de m'y atteler très vite.

Qui pouvait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière une telle énigme agaçante, déroutante et intemporelle? Un oasis de féminité? Une créature hybride aux atouts charnels préjudiciables pour le simple mortel que je suis? J'adore les mystères.

Je ne vous cache pas que je comptais sur la science de Torchwood Cardiff pour enquêter efficacement sur la provenance de mes poissons irradiés, car j'avais en tête un tout autre défi à relever : observer le spécimen Harkness dans son milieu naturel.

J'aime le poisson, notez bien, mariné à l'aneth. Mais en m'endormant, je songeai à un nouveau mets que je mourais d'envie de déguster. Sans aneth, sans assaisonnement, nature.

Un mets subtilement empoisonné mais vivre sans prendre de risque n'avait jamais été mon credo.

Disert, je suis. Et téméraire, voire casse-cou comme disait mon vieux père. Lui-même aventurier dans l'âme.

Que voulez-vous? Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

* * *

_Mais où ai-je la tête? Un grand merci (et des bisous) à ma super bêta qui est à moi, c'est ma mienne, Evalyre, qui fait un boulot formidable._

_N'ayez crainte, Jack peut aimer tant de monde ^^Et je vais le prouver..._

_Reviews welcome._


	2. Ianto et le mufle !

**Disclaimer **: rien à moi sauf Alec !

Synopsis : retour sur l'arrivée d'Alec et sur les rivalités entre lui, Ianto et le fautif, Jack. Points de vue d'Alec et de Ianto.

"_Même s'il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce que Ianto lui saute au cou pour tuméfier ses lèvres de ses baisers sucrés - car Ianto avait les lèvres naturellement sucrées - Jack eut le cœur triste. Il l'observait depuis son bureau, Ianto avait une mine de déterré, normal avec la cuite de la veille."_

* * *

_Journal de Ianto jones, même nuit._

Je suis en colère. J'ai honte. Je me sens minable. Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui me suis comporté comme le dernier des goujats. C'est lui. Je n'ai fait qu'accepter son rendez-vous soi-disant intime. Il m'a emmené dans une pizzeria ! Quel mufle. Aucun savoir vivre ! Il l'a sûrement fait exprès, pour que je ne me fasse aucune illusion sur la nature de ce tête-à-tête. Je ne suis pas si stupide. D'accord, quand on éprouve des sentiments forts pour une personne, on peut agir bêtement. Je sais de quoi je parle mais de là à se montrer incapable, nul, jusqu'à friser le ridicule. Tout de même.

Ma tête, ce que j'ai mal, ça tourne.

C'est le vin blanc qui me donne le tournis. Ce n'est pas Jack. Je l'avais pressenti, c'est pour ça que j'ai autant bu, je crois. Faut reconnaître qu'il était bon ce petit blanc, pour une pizzeria. Comme quoi les à priori, faut s'en méfier. Comme de la Peste. Comme de Jack.

Il m'a repoussé parce que j'avais trop bu? Possible. Sobre et sain de corps, le Jack. Je n'en dirais pas autant de son esprit aéré ! Le mufle!

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de m'évincer comme ça? Je n'avais rien demandé. Il n'était pas forcé de me promettre quoi que ce soit depuis son retour. De le savoir parmi nous à nouveau suffisait à mon bien être. De pouvoir l'admirer à loisir, sans qu'il n'en prenne ombrage, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Alors à quoi rimait cette mascarade?

Je sais. Où est cette foutue couette?

Oui, je sais. C'est à cause de Gwen. Elle lui a filé entre les pattes, et il s'est dit que je lui servirai de lot de consolation. A défaut de merles…Sauf qu'il a oublié un détail : je ne suis pas Gwen. Je ne l'aime pas comme elle l'aime. Tant pis pour lui, les absents ont toujours tort.

Soit. Ouch!

Rien à fiche. Je l'avais pressenti, cette virée nocturne allait tourner au vinaigre. Je le savais. Je n'étais pas prêt, Capitaine Jack Harkness, non. Tu attendras mon bon vouloir si tu veux continuer à me culbuter entre deux ordinateurs. Tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu crois! Non mais c'est vrai, c'est pas parce que tu es mon boss que je dois t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Tu peux te le mettre dans l'œil ton doigt, tiens!

Tu claques des doigts et je dois rappliquer? Où tu as vu jouer ça? Fous ton doigt là où tu penses, ça t'évitera les courants d'air avec ton cerveau mal embouché, espèce d'empaffé !

Alors parce que j'ai trop bu, tu me rejettes? Son Altesse abhorre la vinasse ? Elle a tort. Parfois ça vous décoince le ciboulot. Et le reste. Ha, je me demande ce que tu fais en ce moment, Capitaine de pacotille! Ouais, j'imagine très bien, tu es si prévisible. Enfin quand il s'agit de sexe. Car pour le reste, tu atteins des sommets de médiocrité. Voilà, tu es médiocre ! Soulage-toi tout seul, de toute façon, tu es tout seul. Et tu le resteras. Ce qui m'enchante c'est que tu le sais. Et ça doit te faire mal, pas vrai?

Tant mieux. Moi aussi j'ai mal.

Mal à la tête surtout.

Goujat ! Grossier personnage lubrique !

Putain ma tête…

Salaud !…

Jack est allé se doucher. Nous n'avons rien fait. Il est juste venu chez moi pour discuter de la journée qui a généré pas mal de tensions entre nous cinq. Owen s'était opposé au commandement de son boss, une fois de plus. Gwen avait surenchéri en reprochant à Jack son manque d'humanité. Ce à quoi Jack avait répondu par un rictus de dédain. Je ne me souviens plus la raison de ce énième affrontement mais je vis que Jack en avait plus que marre de justifier ses ordres à tout bout de champ. Timidement, il m'avait alors demandé l'hospitalité pour la nuit, prétextant qu'il ne désirait pas rester seul , pour une fois.

Dès que nous avons franchi le seuil de mon appartement, il s'est rué dans la salle de bain.

Une douche chaude suffirait à calmer ses nerfs tendus, m'a-t-il affirmé. Je l'autorise à utiliser tout ce dont il avait envie. Moi, y compris. Il a souri à l'allusion mais n'a rien de plus en tête que de se laver de tout. A mon grand désarroi.

J'entends l'eau couler. Et sa voix s'élever aux dessus des volutes de buée bouillante. Il fredonne un air que je ne connais pas. Spontanément je m'approche de la salle de bain, dont il n'a pas pris la peine de fermer la porte. J'entends distinctement ce qu'il chante mais j'avance encore et tire d'un geste vif le rideau qui nous sépare. Jack, surpris, la savonnette dans les mains, me fait un clin d'œil.

- Hey, partant pour une séance commune de savonnage?

J'entre, tout habillé, dans le bassin carré et je commence à me déshabiller sous ses yeux agrandis, brillants. Un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres, Jack continue de m'observer. Il se passe du savon sur le torse et à mesure que je m'effeuille, il descend une main pleine de mousse encore plus bas sur son corps. J'ai mon pantalon sur les chevilles mais je ne prends pas le temps de m'en débarrasser. Je lui vole la savonnette et la frotte sur ses fesses.

- Oi, pas si fort, mon jeune ami, dit-il faussement contrarié.

Sa main se pose sur la mienne qui lui savonne le derrière et son autre main me savonne avec délicatesse, le derrière aussi. Je bande déjà. Nos regards s'aimantent. Nos corps nus et trempés, collés l'un à l'autre.

- Je commence, dit-il. J'étais le premier sous la douche.

- Commence mais fais vite, Jack.

- Tu me donnes des ordres?

Avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, il ouvre la sienne et engloutit mon sexe. Je me colle contre la paroi froide et savoure sa façon experte de me sucer. Doucement mais totalement, jusqu'à frôler mes testicules avec sa lèvre supérieure. Jack a vraiment une grande bouche. Une bouche divinement ourlée pour satisfaire les femmes et les hommes. Il resserre ses lèvres sur mon gland qu'il prend pour une cerise confite. Il me déguste comme une glace ! Un spasme de plaisir me fait crier.

- Plus vite !

Je ne suis pas bavard, mais je parle quand même trop !

Le sourcil droit relevé, Jack se relève aussi pour me regarder, durement, sans le moindre désir sur le visage.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas….bafouillai-je, frustré au possible, au bord de l'implosion .

Il me retourne comme une crêpe contre le mur carrelé et insère aisément un doigt mousseux dans mon anus, puis un autre et, avec une vitesse folle, il me prend, sans prendre de gant. Le savon, excellent lubrifiant. Jack pense toujours à tout ! C'est à peine si j'avais senti ses doigts en moi, mais le frisson qui parcourt mon corps lorsque son sexe m'ébranle de plein fouet… Quelle belle surprise! Je m'agrippe à la pomme de douche qui déverse encore des jets d'eau chaude sur nous.

Il commence ses va-et-vient brusques. Sans délicatesse. Sans émotion. Il me laboure encore et encore en maugréant des mots sales et vraiment désobligeants. Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, ses coups de rein sauvages, ses ongles plantés dans mes épaules, ah et aussi le savon sous mon pied droit me font lâcher prise. Je glisse le long du mur mais il me soulève, d'un seul bras, et me plaque à nouveau contre la paroi.

- Je n'ai pas fini de te faire déraper, Ianto Jones, halète-t-il, sur un ton effroyablement austère.

J'atteins orgasme et le lui dis.

- Rien à fiche ! Je suis prêt ! Hurle-t-il en se libérant à la seconde où je jouis.

Il me retient prisonnier de ses bras et de son corps brûlant pendant de longues secondes. Je n'ose respirer. Quelle bestialité ! Que lui arrive-t-il? J'avais adoré, là n'était pas la question, mais le changement brusque dans son attitude m'inquiétait.

Il me délivre enfin de son emprise exquise et me somme d'aller me coucher, en me claquant les fesses quand je sors de la douche.

C'est au derrière que j'aurais dû avoir mal, logiquement. Entrepris sans ménagement comme je venais de l'être. Mais curieusement, ce fut ma tête qui me lancina toute la nuit. Et mon entrejambe au réveil où tout se remit en place. Un rêve érotique comme celui-ci valait toutes les masturbations. Jack ne m'avait pas pris. Nous n'avions jamais partagé de douche. Le vin blanc de la veille et la frustration accumulée depuis hier soir, pour ne pas dire des mois, avaient eux partagé mon sommeil court mais franchement sportif.

Comment le regarder dans les yeux après la nuit que je venais de passer? Maudit Jack !

C'est le moment idéal pour un bon café corsé et sans sucre.

Quand j'arrivais à reculons à la Base, je tremblais de rage. Nous serions seuls et forcés de parler. Mais l'affront n'était pas encore lavé. Il tâterait de mon courroux s'il daignait tenter une approche de réconciliation. Je le saluais rapidement et me précipitais vers le percolateur. Dommage que les tasses n'étaient pas en plastique, elles auraient fait moins de bruit en s'entrechoquant sous mes mains fébriles. Je sentais les vibrations qu'il faisait en marchant, on aurait dit que les murs autour de nous tremblaient tant sa présence pesait lourd sur moi. Il était déjà derrière moi. Mon cœur s'emballa, mais j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner. Si je ne disais rien la situation serait bien plus pénible une fois que les autres seraient là. Je l'apostrophais et l'avertis que Gwen avait un problème avec sa voiture. Il prit note de l'info et ne tenta rien. Le mufle.

Il remonta dans son bureau et y resta un moment. Au fond, il avait peut-être raison de garder le silence car lorsqu'il se décida à me parler ce fut pire. J'eus droit aux banalités les plus dégoulinantes de mauvaise foi et de lâcheté.

« Oui Ianto, tu comprends, j'ai peur de te faire du mal, tu mérites mieux que moi… », blablabla, la coupe était pleine. Pour qui se prenait-il? Le Roi Lear?

Le ras-le-bol, la migraine persistante et le manque de tact de ce type décidèrent pour moi. Je me jetais sur lui et l'embrassais sauvagement, hésitant même à lui mordre les lèvres. Puis je lui fis comprendre que j'avais juste eu envie de sexe, et de rien d'autre. Surtout pas de sentiments entre nous. Il n'y a pas de sentiments entre nous. On se tripote, on se pelote, on s'embrasse, on s'astique. On se détend.

Point barre.

Sa bouche ouverte, tombante jusqu'à terre lorsque je lui assénais ses quatre vérités ! Partagé entre l'envie de la lui fermer avec ma bouche - car on s'embrasse bien, quand même - et celle de conserver un brin de dignité, je m'immobilisai un moment et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Owen et Tosh arrivèrent à point nommé, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de descendre en flammes mon acte de dénigrement.

Il en était capable, d'un mot, d'un regard…le mufle.

Ce que j'ignorais à cet instant c'est que ma rébellion n'allait pas le chiffonner longtemps. Un collègue de Torchwood Glasgow, expert en chimie, débarquait à Cardiff pour le distraire de moi, de nous, de tout.

J'avais choisi le mauvais timing, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Ce sont les risques à courir quand on s'entiche de quelqu'un qui ne vous mérite pas!

* * *

A suivre, bien sûr ^^


	3. Alec, l'observateur

__

**Disclaimer **: rien à moi, sauf Alec.

**Synopsis **: Quand Alec et Ianto repensent à Jack.

_

* * *

_

J'eus une nuit courte. Un sommeil sans rêves. Normal, la réalité avait pris des accents de féerie depuis la veille. J'avais croisé le regard d'un prince qui jouerait tous les rôles d'un conte de fées atypique. Le rôle de l'enchanteur maléfique. Celui par qui le scandale arrive. Et enfin, le rôle du prince sauveur, aimant et inoubliable.

Il me fallait régresser intellectuellement si je ne voulais pas sortir de cet hôtel déjà imprimé du corps de Jack. J'étais sous ma douche. Donner des notes de mièvrerie aux pensées qui m'avaient assailli dès mon réveil était la seule parade à laquelle j'eus recours. Seul. Si loin de chez moi, et de ma famille, énervé par un désir nouveau et incontrôlable. Comment faire autrement?

Mon flegme me fut d'une grande assistance. Et ma douche fut brève. J'avais vu le soleil se lever derrière les carreaux de la fenêtre qui n'avaient pas connu un chiffon imbibé de détergent depuis une éternité. Le ciel était gris, bas et la brume me cachait tout du charme pittoresque de Cardiff.

Sur la route qui me menait à Torchwood, je flânais un peu en lisant les menus que les modestes restaurants allaient proposer pour le déjeuner. Du saumon à l'aneth. De la dorade grillée au basilic. Du thon sauvage. Décidément, tous les chemins menaient aux poissons.

Je fus saisi d'un trac lorsque j'arrivais sur la place du Millenium. J'allais enfin rencontrer l'équipe Torchwood. J'allais passer toute une journée aux côtés de Jack Harkness et de ses sbires. Le voir sous la lumière naturelle, en priant pour que le mirage de la veille ne me submergeât pas à nouveau. Peut-être la fatigue m'avait-elle joué un tour pendable que j'allais pouvoir surmonter? Maintenant que j'avais le pied à l'étrier et les idées aussi fraîches que ce petit matin Gallois.

Celui qui m'ouvrit les portes de Torchwood était un jeune homme grand, mince et au teint de bébé. Une sorte d'éphèbe bien mis et soigné. Sa voix était chaude et grave, ce qui accentuait le contraste avec sa jeune allure. Ianto Jones, archiviste et homme à tout faire de Torchwood Cardiff. Il m'invita très poliment à rejoindre les autres. Malgré ses bonnes manières et son ton respectueux, je devinais une certaine vigueur chez ce jeune homme. Un soupçon de sauvagerie qui allait se confirmer bien vite.

J'ai un don pour juger assez justement les personnes que je rencontre. En ce qui concernait ce Ianto Jones, mon flair, quoique fiable, était loin d'avoir cerné tout son potentiel.

En revanche, pour le médecin, Owen Harper, j'avais eu le nez creux. C'était un homme maigre, de taille moyenne et au visage sec. Mais avenant aux premiers abords car il était vif, et ses yeux semblaient avoir un langage déterminé, fluide et succinct. Un scientifique parfait, animé d'une évidente loyauté.

Là où j'eus un zéro pointé, ce fut pour les filles. La fille, du moins, car l'une d'elles manquait à l'appel. Réservée, mais charmante, la petite génie de l'informatique. Une asiatique peu typée à la silhouette idéale de féminité. Un petit bonbon à la vanille. Sur de hauts talons, elle irradiait d'assurance. Toshiko Sato me plut à la seconde où je lui présentai mes hommages.

Dans un sens, je fus bien aise de faire connaissance avec presque toute l'équipe en l'absence du patron. Je ne demandais pas à savoir où ce dernier était. Je prenais mes marques et faisais abstraction de mon imminente entrevue avec le responsable de mes soubresauts matinaux.

Owen Harper et Toshiko Sato m'assaillirent de questions sur la raison de ma présence à Torchwood.

Jack Harkness mit un terme à cet interrogatoire poussé en descendant de l'étage, par un escalier en colimaçon. Hélas pour moi, il était encore plus beau que la veille. Mais après avoir salué tout le monde, je me rendis compte que tout le monde, ici, était beau et séduisant. Les filles comme les jeunes gens. Possédaient-ils une potion miracle pour embellir la plus hideuse des créatures? Si oui, Jack Harkness en avait distribué à toute son armada et s'était dilué la plus grande part en intraveineuse.

Sa poignée de main me fit frémir. Il me demanda si j'avais bien dormi. Ianto Jones et les deux curieux se regardèrent bizarrement et Jack Harkness leur expliqua que j'avais débarqué la veille ici même, pour lui raconter mon histoire de poissons.

Le jeune Ianto Jones s'éloigna, ainsi que Tosh et Owen. Jack Harkness semblait encore préoccupé par je ne sais quelle pensée entêtante. L'archiviste revint avec une tasse de café qu'il m'offrit gentiment. Ce café était une merveille et je le complimentais sur le champ. Le Capitaine me demanda ensuite de faire un résumé sur ce qui m'avait amené à Cardiff. Mes poissons. Je fus surpris de le voir s'absenter mais j'obtempérai malgré tout.

Une magnifique brunette sexy et diablement épanouie arriva alors au beau milieu de mon rapport. Gwen Cooper, dont les yeux trop grands vous transperçaient le corps, était une nature déconcertante. Belle, chic, et mordant la vie à pleines dents. Les dents du bonheur, dit-on. Le noir de ses longs cheveux faisait ressortir chacune de ses taches de rousseur qui lui donnaient un éclat laiteux admirable.

Gwen est la recrue la plus récente. Mais elle semblait dans son élément, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Oui, les poissons, je reprends donc mon récit. Gwen et Tosh m'écoutaient attentivement. Le médecin, par contre, avait des fourmis dans les pieds et ne cessait de gesticuler devant un écran d'ordinateur dont nous ne voyions que le dos. Poussant un cri de souris, Owen Harper tourna soudain ce même écran vers nous et je vis ce qui l'avait fait bondir sur son siège.

Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones étaient en train de discuter face à face à la réception de la base. Le chef se pencha subitement vers le jeune homme pour l'embrasser d'une façon excitante et bestiale. Le jeune homme se laissait faire et semblait même aimer ça.

Mon corps se raidit. J'en étais sûr ! Ce Ianto cachait une âme de gigolo derrière ses manières exquises. Jack Harkness mangeait bien à tous les râteliers. Mais que pouvait-il trouver à ce giton pâlot?

J'étais dépité, je l'avoue. Ulcéré même lorsque Jack se rapprocha de ce Ianto pour l'enlacer tendrement. Ils étaient ensemble, et malgré les « oh » de surprise que les jeunes gens autour de moi se chuchotaient entre eux, je compris qu'ils étaient juste satisfaits de se rincer l'œil, et que c'était plus un jeu qu'une découverte pour eux.

Je ravalai mes espérances et tentai de les intéresser à nouveau à mes poissons. Peine perdue. Heureusement pour moi et mon désarroi, Jack Harkness réapparut dans mon dos et écourta mes souffrances. Il était remonté pour parler à Owen, et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de nous. Gwen et Toshiko, secouées de petits rires, retournèrent à leur poste sur les ordres de leur chef. J'attendis que ce dernier eut fini d'enguirlander son employé. L'écran à ma gauche me montrait une réception vide, Ianto Jones avait disparu et je rageai de ne pouvoir le voir pour le maudire intérieurement.

Nous descendîmes à la réception, Jack et moi. C'est là que Ianto Jones réapparut de derrière un rideau miteux. Jack lui demanda de me faire visiter les lieux mais je trouvai le courage d'éviter cette corvée. J'optai pour la visite de Cardiff, en choisissant mon guide personnel, Jack. Il accepta de m'accompagner et je fus soulagé de sortir de ce bunker de débauche.

Je suis quelqu'un de pondéré. Rigoureux même, dirait mon épouse. Rabat-joie, rajouterait ma fille. Cependant l'air nouveau de Cardiff, ou était-ce l'humeur badine de Torchwood, me changea en un personnage hargneux. Un brin provocateur. Les émotions extrêmes m'ont toujours rendu pressé, impatient, intenable. Jack se murait dans un silence éloquent alors que nous marchions dans la rue piétonne principale du centre ville. Je décidais donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Je lui fis vite comprendre que j'avais assisté à la scène « obscène » pour le respectable invité que j'étais, un peu d'exagération ne peut pas nuire, et me fendis d'allusions plus que directes. Osées. Sans équivoque possible. Jack Harkness était un homme intelligent et il devinait ce que mes regards trahissaient.

Il était parfaitement au diapason. Ses yeux charriaient des tonnes de sous-entendus. Quand nous sortîmes de la brasserie pour retourner à la base, il savait ce que notre rencontre avait provoqué en moi, et même s'il n'avait rien dit, je concluais alors que tout était encore envisageable. La pêche au Capitaine sexy et dépravé était ouverte. Et j'avais toutes mes chances, Ianto Jones ou pas.

Têtu? Oui je le suis également. Et mon peuple a la réputation d'arriver presque toujours à ses fins, peu importent les moyens, seul le résultat compte.

Je voulais Jack Harkness. Et ma nature confiante me disait que je finirai par l'avoir. Foi d'Alec McNeil.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après les premières analyses du drôle de médecin, ou devrais-je dire du médecin drôle, puis une réunion informelle en salle de conférence, je me retrouvais seul, assis sur le sofa. Au beau milieu de la base centrale, essayant, en vain de m'intéresser à mon dossier. Jack Harkness et son Ianto Jones s'attardaient dans la salle de réunion et j'imaginais la pire des scènes tendancieuses en train de se dérouler dans mon dos. Un regard qui échappa à ma raison confirma mes craintes. Le jeune freluquet avait pris la bouche de son patron et je refermais dans un claquement sec le classeur que j'avais sur mes genoux. Insolent larbin !

Ianto Jones avait des charmes incontestables, mais il était trop mince et pas assez affirmé pour satisfaire son boss. Je ne voyais dans ses papouilles rien de plus qu'une friandise apte à contenter un adolescent, mais pas un homme comme Jack Harkness. Il était évident que j'avais de quoi en imposer à ce jeune novice. Prêt à en découdre avec lui sur le terrain que je fréquentais depuis plus longtemps que lui, mon âge faisant foi. Celui du sexe. Il faisait son apprentissage aux côtés d'un expert, certes, mais il avait tout à apprendre. Et je ne misais pas cher sur la patience d'un Jack Harkness, qui ne tarderait pas à s'apercevoir que mon expérience et ma nonchalance allait de pair avec sa réputation licencieuse.

J'allais tout faire pour le dérouter de sa méprise.

Jack revint vers moi et me proposa de le suivre dans son bureau. Nous nous installâmes alors pour une lecture détaillée du rapport que j'avais apporté à son intention. Je l'observais tandis qu'il lisait avec attention les grandes lignes du dossier épais. Il avait de grandes mains glabres. Un torse fier et un maintien superbe. Je voyais ses lèvres charnues bouger à la lecture. Ianto Jones venait de les goûter. Heureux sous-fifre.

Quand Jack Harkness eut fini de lire, une discussion banale s'en suivit. Très vite je le questionnais sur son équipe. Je vis son regard briller quand je prononçais le nom de son homme à tout faire. Mais je ne me démontais pas et sortis de ma caboche une réplique des plus explicites qui le mit mal à l'aise. J'enviais ledit homme à tout faire de travailler pour un chef aussi truculent.

Son embarras me donna des ailes. Mon poisson était ferré.

Owen Harper, pour qui décidément aucune règle ne comptait, vint nous distraire un court instant avant de se faire houspiller par son patron.

Je ne connaissais pas l'humeur habituelle de ce dernier mais je suis observateur et quelque chose le tracassait depuis la veille, depuis notre rencontre. J'imaginais des explications diverses à cet accès de nervosité, espérant en être le seul responsable. Mais je suis observateur et je devais me rendre à l'évidence : je n'étais pas l'objet de ses tourments. Pas après ce que j'avais déjà vu en si peu de temps entre Jack et Ianto Jones. Querelle d'amoureux? Pas obligatoirement, Jack Harkness ne pouvait être amoureux de ce jeune homme à peine sorti des jupons de sa mère.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'alignais les sous-entendus explicites sous le regard incrédule de Jack. Il n'était pas idiot. Il comprenait parfaitement où je voulais en venir mais visiblement il semblait lutter pour ne pas avoir à répondre à mes avances. Car, oui, je le draguais ouvertement et vantais son charmant accent américain. J'avais dans l'idée de lui parler ensuite de son bureau, joliment agencé, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et me proposa de descendre rejoindre l'équipe restée en bas.

Aux QG, Jack alla discuter avec la jolie Toshiko. Je choisis de quémander un petit café à Ianto Jones, qui servait ses collègues, dans le coin repas. Owen Harper et la piquante Gwen Cooper semblaient partager plus que des heures de travail. Ils ne cessaient de rire, en se prenant par le bras ou en se tapant sur l'épaule. Le jeune et timide Ianto Jones les écoutait et souriait poliment, de temps en temps. Il fallait lui trouver une raison de m'adresser la parole. Je voulais entendre le son de sa voix. Voir sa façon de s'exprimer et bien entendu le mettre dans l'embarras.

- Ce café est vraiment excellent, monsieur Jones, lui dis-je en lui faisant face.

Il se redressa et me remercia, poliment.

- J'espère que vous avez pensé à l'inscrire sur votre CV? Plaisantais-je.

- En effet, c'est pour ça que Jack m'a embauché, me dit-il, en souriant franchement.

- Vous me faites marcher, monsieur Jones? Demandais-je, embarrassé par le sens de la répartie de ce jeune freluquet.

- Un peu, oui. Mais vous avez raison, c'est un atout qui me vaut pas mal de louanges et de favoritisme.

- Ah?

C'était moi le plus gêné ! Quel aplomb ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Jack lui trouvait quelques charmes. Un corps bien fait et une tête bien pleine. Spirituel, le Jones.

- Je suis au courant pour les faveurs dont vous faites l'objet. Vous êtes assurément promu à un bel avancement professionnel si vous continuez ainsi. Ce genre d'attitude paie toujours.

L'héritage de mon cher papa m'engageait souvent sur des terrains glissants. Ianto Jones me fixa, durement. J'avais visé juste. J'enfonçais ma victime avec une dernière pique.

- Mais je vous comprends, notez bien. Ce Capitaine a un fort bel uniforme.

Après tout c'est lui qui avait commencé. Ianto Jones me tourna carrément le dos.

Jack revint vers nous, mais mon téléphone eut la très mauvaise idée de sonner au même moment. Je dus m'excuser auprès d'eux et m'éloignais pour répondre à l'appel. Je vis Jack s'approcher de trop près du jeune prodige. Ce dernier fit un pas vers la machine à café avant de reculer pour reprendre sa place, côté à côte avec son patron étourdissant. Sir Allistair Gaynor, mon patron à moi, tout aussi étourdissant mais pour d'autres raisons, me demandait si tout s'était bien passé et si Jack avait reçu le spécimen que nous leur avions envoyé par service express. Je le rassurais pour tout et abrégeais la communication. Mais mon vénérable chef est un bavard pathologique et quand je rejoignis enfin l'équipe, Owen Harper et Gwen Cooper étaient déjà partis. Toshiko aussi, d'ailleurs.

Le duo improbable avait toute mon attention. Nous allions faire plus ample connaissance et c'est gonflé d'optimisme que je proposais à Jack d'aller dîner quelque part à l'extérieur. Ianto Jones était partant, et rappela à Jack la visite de Torchwood qu'il m'avait promise. Brave Ianto Jones, j'ai peut-être été trop direct avec lui. Jack sembla hésiter. Il ferma subitement les yeux comme pris d'un vertige. Ianto Jones lui saisit le bras en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Jack allait bien.

Ce fut alors à mon tour d'être refroidi quand Jack déclina mon offre, sans sourciller. Ils avaient tous les deux du travail, me dit-il, froidement.

Imaginant le genre de travail en question, je pris congé et mon cher papa de m'aider à faire une belle sortie digne de moi. Je lui fis comprendre que Jack n'avait pas contacté mon chef, comme il avait prétendument promis de le faire plus tôt. Le regard lourd qu'il me lança me mit en liesse. Je suis observateur, et je savais qu'une fois leur « travail de nuit » consommé, j'aurais le champ libre.

Un Capitaine a une âme qui l'attend dans chaque port.

L'escale Ianto Jones offrait quelques appas. J'en conviens.

Moi c'est une escale de croisière que j'envisageais pour le marin sans bateau. Le loup des mers au charmant manteau. Le flibustier au regard couleur océan.

J'arrête mes allégories à l'eau de rose. Je ne suis pas une femme, que diantre!

Quand je regagnais l'hôtel, j'étais presque euphorique. Curieusement. Et si le matin même, j'avais tout fait pour éviter de fantasmer un peu trop fort sur le corps ardent du Capitaine, c'est avec impudeur et une totale transgression des mœurs que je m'endormis sur l'image persistante d'un Jack Harkness en pleine activité sexuelle avec son gigolo insipide et un troisième partenaire expérimenté.

Inutile de préciser lequel de ces deux amants Jack avait préféré.

Immodeste? Moi? Non, simplement pragmatique et lucide. Et dans des draps souillés, ce qui, je l'avoue, entachait ma dignité.

Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout. Avec ses besoins et ses envies. Et un soupçon de culot. J'allais le démontrer dès le jour suivant.

* * *

_A suivre ^^ reviews pliz..._


	4. Ma nuit avec Jack

_**Disclaimer **: rien à moi sauf Alec._

Avertissement : passage NC17, alors si vous abhorrez les relations homo, ben vous n'avez rien à faire là non?

_"- Tu restes ici, cette nuit, et je te promets de te convaincre que personne ne peut me battre question beauté. J'userai de toute ma force de conviction et tu sais que j'en ai, n'est-ce pas? , lui glissa-t-il en couvrant sa joue de légers baisers piquants._

_- D'accord, chef. Fit le jeune homme en libérant sa main._

_Puis il se leva, rangea la chaise contre la table, et replongea les mains dans ses poches._

_- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, cette fois, Capitaine Jack Harkness, lui lança-t-il en quittant la pièce."_

_CADEAU DE NOEL **_

**_merci à ma bêta Evalyre._**

_

* * *

_

_Journal de Ianto Jones, même soir_

J'avais préparé Jack en douceur. J'étais conscient du danger que représentait ce nouvel arrivant. Alec. Je lui ai fait comprendre après la réunion que j'avais pardonné sa misérable conduite de la veille, à la pizzeria. J'avais amorcé une manœuvre de séduction que j'espérais concluante.

Je fus aux anges quand il renvoya cet expert de malheur, sans ménagement. La nuit était à nous. Jack me voulait comme je le voulais. Je le couvrais de baisers alors qu'il me parlait encore de ce satané Alec. Mais c'était ma nuit. Notre nuit qui pointait son nez.

Je le vis baisser sa garde, et profitai de l'aubaine. Moi et Jack. Et rien d'autre. Enfin!

Je fis glisser ses bretelles en l'embrassant sauvagement, puis je m'agrippai des deux mains à ses cheveux courts. Nous nous renversâmes sur le canapé, moi sous lui. Jack déboutonna ma chemise et me caressa partout sur le torse. Doucement. Sa chemise enlevée, il restait encore ce satané tee-shirt que je remontai au dessus de ses tétons. J'envahis son dos de caresses rapides, déboussolées. Tant de peau à toucher. Je descendis sur ses reins et parvins à glisser une main dans son pantalon. Pas évident pour les caresses alors je lui labourai le haut des fesses avec mes ongles courts et manucurés. L'attrapant par la nuque je l'obligeai à m'offrir sa bouche, sa langue, sa salive. Nos baisers ressemblaient à des suçons, des aspirations effrénées de l'autre. Des caresses mouillées au goût de chair. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment. J'étais prêt à tout. Me jeter du toit, s'il me le demandait. Mais pas avant de me jeter en lui.

Il fit une pause baisers pour se débarrasser de son tee-shirt puis déboutonna mon pantalon, en me fixant. L'oeil généreux. Je caressai ses bras nus, je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Il admira mon début d'érection et descendit son pantalon pour me montrer la sienne. Plus grosse. Non, je veux dire plus avancée, plus affirmée. Il lut dans mes yeux une lueur d'inquiétude . Il se baissa à nouveau sur moi et me lécha les lèvres, un peu à la manière des mamans félins qui nettoient leur progéniture. Cela m'excita au possible. Ses grandes mains sur mes cuisses, mon sexe, mon torse, mes hanches, mon sexe, mes fesses, mon sexe. Des préliminaires étudiés qui embrasèrent jusqu'à la dernière de mes réticences purement physiologiques. Je voulais qu'il me prenne tout de suite. Je me redressai pour qu'il puisse me déshabiller entièrement, ce qu'il fit, en vitesse.

- L'honneur revient au plus vieux, je suppose? Lui dis-je, entre deux respirations.

- Goujat! Me lança-t-il.

Puis il revint sur moi et me murmura, gentiment.

- L'honneur de pouvoir t'honorer, oui, je le veux.

Je trouvai cette phrase si stupide que je ne pris pas la peine d'y répondre.

- Relève-toi, Ianto ! M'ordonna Jack, soudain grave.

J'obéis. Les coudes posés sur le canapé, je le regardais, incrédule. Il se leva en tenant son pantalon d'une main, et se grattant la nuque avec l'autre. Il s'éloigna.

- Hey, je peux savoir où tu vas? Lui criai-je sans bouger.

Il revint sur ses pas et caressa ma verge dressée, délaissée mais qui ne perdait pas espoir. Son geste presque aérien m'arracha un petit cri qui lui arracha un petit sourire satisfait.

- Ne bouge pas ma belle, dit-il à ma verge infatuée de désir. Je reviens.

Sur un clin d'œil, il disparut dans les couloirs du Hub. Je me rallongeai et évitai de trop me tripoter. Une éternité plus tard, j'entendis sa grosse voix entonner un air d'opéra. Je m'accoudai à nouveau et il apparut, flanqué de deux oreillers sous le bras.

- Tu veux me tuer par asphyxie?

Un sourire canaille envisagea la chose, puis il me lança les oreillers à la figure et se déshabilla entièrement, sous mes yeux attentifs. Tout nu, et tout excité de la tête aux pieds, il revint me chevaucher. Je l'interrogeai du regard quant à la présence des coussins. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le mufle, il sait que j'adore ça ! Sans dire un mot, il plaça un coussin sous moi, au niveau de mes reins et l'autre sous ma tête. Avec des gestes tendres et appliqués. Mon érection n'eut même pas la faveur d'un regard de sa part. Une fois les coussins installés, il daigna enfin s'occuper de la partie la plus énervée de mon anatomie. Timides caresses. Frôlements délicats. Furtifs pelotages. Refus catégorique d'intégrer mes mains dans ses préliminaires.

- On a toute la nuit. Inutile de se presser, chuchota-t-il, en continuant son cérémonial manuel. Je vais te faire l'amour à la Harkness.

- C'est-à-dire?

J'étais perplexe. Il était ravi.

- Très , très …longtemps…

Pauvre Jack ! S'il avait su que j'étais sur le point d'éjaculer sur ses grandes mains.

- Alors ne me touche plus!

- Quoi?

Il était perplexe. J'étais ravi.

- Je vais exploser! Dégage ton cul ! Hurlai-je en l'obligeant à me libérer de son emprise.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, mon visage dans les mains. Jack passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ianto, ça ne va pas? Tu veux qu'on en reste là?

Je le fixai, durement, espérant avoir halluciné cette fin de phrase.

- Non ! Non! Je veux continuer…Pas toi?

- On n'a pas encore commencé, me dit-il goguenard.

- Ça fait des mois que tu me fais l'amour à la Harkness !

Ses prunelles brillèrent. Mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rire.

- Des mois que je me touche en pensant à la façon dont tu me prendrais sauvagement dès ton retour. Toutes les nuits, ou presque. Tu m'as tellement manqué Jack !

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement. Les larmes au bord des cils, je n'arrivais pas à les laisser couler.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Ianto. A chaque fois que mon cœur repensait à Torchwood, à notre maison, à notre vie à nous. Rien qu'à nous.

- Tu t'es branlé en pensant à moi? Demandai-je en relevant la tête, les yeux dans les yeux.

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais je ne pouvais pas….

- Pourquoi?

- Tu es un authentique petit chien lubrique, Ianto Jones, dit-il, éludant habilement ma question. Tu réalises qu'Alec n'a même pas mis le nez dehors qu'on se pelotait déjà?

Je souris mais le nom d'Alec dans sa bouche me crispa.

- Tu penses quoi de ce type?

- Pourquoi? Une partie fine à trois avec lui te tente?

- Tu es monstrueux !

Jack et l'art de l'esquive.

- Dis-moi…

- Je le trouve un peu coincé, m'avoua-t-il, plus sérieusement.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Fit-il un peu trop vite à mon goût.

- Pour rien. Bon on fait quoi, patron?

L'art de l'esquive, je connais aussi.

- On se réchauffe. Je commence à grelotter. Allonge-toi comme tout à l'heure et laisse-moi faire, ok?

J'obéis.

- C'est toi le boss.

- Je veux !

Il s'allongea sur moi, doucement et me caressa le visage, puis les cheveux.

- C'est une position très commode, me dit-il dans un murmure. Nous allons faire l'amour, les yeux dans les yeux, et mon sexe dans ton …

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu étais bien parti! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâches tout? Râlai-je sans grand talent.

Il éclata de rire. D'un rire clair qui invitait le Hub à partager notre osmose. Il se redressa et s'installa à genoux entre mes cuisses. Délicatement il souleva mes genoux et les cala autour de ses hanches, le regard rivé sur moi. Puis il revint vers moi, ses bras caressants sur ma peau, sa bouche gourmande sur ma bouche et sa langue chaude, décidée à enquiquiner la mienne avec délice et entêtement. Noyé dans son odeur de cèdre, de café, de sueur, de phéromones…Je sais bien que les phéromones ne sont pas détectables pour le nez des humains. Enveloppé dans ses bras musclés, j'en oubliais tout. Même le principal. Le lubrifiant !

Contraint de mettre un terme à notre début de fusion, je lui fis part de mon constat. A peine mort de honte. Il explosa de rire, cette fois, un rire venu d'ailleurs, du plus profond de son cerveau diabolique. Effervescent de sadisme !

- N'aie pas peur, Ianto..

- J'ai pas peur, m'empressai-je d'affirmer. Mais pourquoi faire sans quand on peut faire avec?

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Je n'avais pas peur. C'était pas ça. J'étais prêt à tout pour lui, et il le savait. Il glissa la main sous ma tête et attrapa un petit tube doré qu'il brandit comme un trophée sous mon nez.

- Rassuré?

Je grommelai pour toute réponse.

- Tu ne me fais plus confiance?

- Ça dépend des jours.

- Et les nuits? Mh? Ces nuits où je viens habiter ton joli petit corps bien ferme et tendre et aguicheur et…

- Jack.

- Oui?

- Arrête de bavasser et prends-moi!

J'avais parié qu'il lèverait le sourcil gauche. Il leva le droit. Perdu. Il lève pourtant toujours le gauche quand il est content ! J'en connaissais un autre de petit chien lubrique.

- Tout de suite, Ianto Jones. Ferme les yeux !

- Non ! Pourquoi?

- Soit. Abdiqua-t-il en riant de plus belle.

Il était entre mes jambes. Ses genoux frottant mes fesses. Le buste complètement collé au mien. Nu, chaud, débordant.

- J'ai l'impression d'être en train de donner naissance à un …

- Bébé?

- Oui. Sauf que la sage femme, en l'occurrence un homme pas sage du tout, n'a rien à faire sur moi.

- Notre amour n'est encore qu'un bébé, tu as raison.

- Quoi?

- Je croyais qu'on arrêtait de parler ? Dit-il.

Jack toujours roi de l'esquive. M'aime-t-il?

- Bon, ajouta-t-il, décidé.

Il versa du gel sur sa main et, ses yeux sur moi, il m'embrassa tendrement. D'ici peu, les orifices principaux de ma personne seraient tous comblés par Jack. Ses doigts en moi, sa langue dans ma bouche, sa main sur mon oreille. C'est ce que je disais, Jack me remplissait de partout et c'était bon. Très bon.

Je n'avais pas peur. Le vide de mon existence s'emplissait. Le trop-plein d'amour de mon corps tout entier était enfin remarqué et pris en charge par un homme doué et dévoué à mon plaisir. Quand il me pénétra, avec une douceur douteuse, inhabituelle, j'ouvris les yeux pour m'assurer que l'homme qui festoyait avec ma bouche était bien celui qui m'avait carrément mis la main aux fesses le premier jour de mon embauche. C'était le même. Celui qui était revenu pour nous. Pour moi. Et qui m'avait promis le meilleur. Je refermai les yeux et me préparai à recevoir sa belle et grosse promesse.

Je n'ai pas eu mal. Encore un miracle du Jack nouveau. Chacune de ses poussées étaient timides, délicates mais elles m'envahissaient avec fermeté et c'était trop bon. J'avais très chaud. Mes mains, larguées, valsaient entre son dos, sa nuque, ses hanches, ses cheveux moites. Ma respiration heurtée par ses coups de reins, ma verge étouffée contre son torse, laissée à l'abandon. Quel gâchis, quand même!

Il lut dans mes pensées, à travers mes yeux fermés. Le démon! Jack quitta mes lèvres engourdies et baveuses. Il se mit à tripoter mon sexe érigé et dur, puis il m'invita à joindre mes mains aux siennes. Quatre mains pour un seul sexe, aussi grand soit-il, c'était ça l'amour à la Harkness : Démesuré, foisonnant, opulent et voluptueux.

Tout en continuant ses va-et-vient modérés, nous « me » caressions avec pas mal de vigueur. Mais l'un dans l'autre, c'en était trop pour moi. Je dégageai ses mains, et les miennes, et lui souris bêtement. Je frottais mes doigts sur ses hanches larges et solides.

C'est vrai que ma position, sur le coussin, était confortable. J'aurais pu tenir des heures ainsi, à sentir Jack me pénétrer en râlant de plus en plus fort. Moi-même je gémissais un peu. Le plaisir dans ma chair était doux, peu violent, langoureux. J'étais si bien. Jack me tenait par la taille et me fixait, tranquille. Les muscles de son torse se crispaient. Ceux de son beau visage grimaçaient. Il se donnait à moi. Il se donnait pour moi.

Soudain, son regard se voila. J'allais comprendre l'utilité première du coussin sous mes reins. Il se baissa et me prit en bouche. Dieu du ciel ! Sa grande bouche engloutit la moitié de mon sexe et entama une fellation nerveuse, experte, insensée. Ses coups de rein gagnèrent alors en vitesse et en force. Le plaisir devint violent, fulgurant. Mes mains, définitivement esseulées et hagardes, agrippèrent le coussin sous ma tête. Je me couvris le visage avec et, oui, je me mis à mordre dedans.

Le sexe à la Harkness. Tous les options de l'acte en question multipliées par l'ingéniosité et le talent de l'homme.

Il faisait coïncider chacun de ses coups de boutoir, brutal, bestial, avec ses lèvres qui, à chaque voyage, happaient le bout de ma verge et me pinçaient le gland. Les deux combinés, je ne vous dis que ça !

J'allais venir. Ignorant si Jack suivait mon rythme, je criais à travers le coussin, mais il n'entendait rien, occupé qu'il était à m'assaillir divinement.

- Je viens, Jack !

Aucune réponse. Logique, il me suçait toujours. Je criais encore. Je voulais éviter de lui en mettre plein la bouche. Je jetai le coussin par terre et l'attrapai par les cheveux.

- Arrête, je t'en prie! Je ne veux pas…

Mais Jack n'en faisait qu'à sa tête de mule adorable. Alors je fermai les yeux très fort et serrai les dents quand enfin je me libérai…dans sa bouche. J'entendis un long râle tonitruant. J'ouvris un œil et vis Jack se lécher les lèvres et rejeter la tête en arrière, d'un geste animal. Il se délivra à son tour, en hurlant comme un loup.

Tout était lourd dans ma tête. Mes tempes pulsaient et me faisaient mal. Mes jambes étaient prises de crampes. Mon sexe trop longtemps comprimé cognait de l'intérieur. Mais rien de cela ne me grisa autant que de voir Jack se passer encore une fois la langue sur les lèvres. En me souriant.

Il m'avait avalé ! Et il gardait mon goût en bouche, le faisait durer en lui. Il inspira profondément et ses mains remontèrent sous mes aisselles. Son visage au dessus du mien. Il était en sueur, il sentait le sexe et la transpiration. Il m'embrassa, malgré le regard indécis que je lui lançais. Pendant le baiser, il décroisa mes jambes amorphes et s'allongea sur moi avec beaucoup de délicatesse, prenant soin de ne pas m'écraser. Quand il eut fini de glisser sa langue sur la mienne, il me regarda d'un air engageant.

- Je savais que j'avais un goût très sûr , mais t'ai-je déjà dit que tu as aussi un excellent goût ?

Mes neurones réalisèrent avec un peu de lenteur le double sens de cette phrase, digne d'un Owen éthylique. Mais j'étais habitué. Et flatté. Et heureux.

Il m'avait goûté et aimé. M'aimait-il?

Je l'aimais. Pour ses frasques et la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait toujours à me surprendre, en toute occasion. Tour à tour salace, sanguin, violent, doux, humble, souple et décomplexé, et souple. Est-ce que le sexe avec un homme était toujours aussi intense? Non, je ne pense pas. C'est Jack qui rend la vie intense.

La vie aux côtés de Jack est inconcevable.

Le sexe avec Jack est incomparable.

L'amour de Jack est palpable.

Alec McNeil pouvait aller au diable !

PS : oui, je suis un poète lamentable.

Je l'aimais.

Jack se leva, avec une flemme effrayante. Je restai immobile, navré de le voir s'éloigner de moi si vite. Mais ce n'était pas dans son planning de me larguer comme un mouchoir en papier. Il me tendit la main. Je ne bougeai pas, attendant une explication.

- A la douche, jeune homme!

- Je me suis déjà douché cet après-midi, en retournant me changer, ronchonnai-je, bougon.

Je ne voulais plus bouger.

- Toi, oui, mais pas moi. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour me savonner ! Dit-il l'œil égrillard.

Je rechignai à le suivre.

- Non, je reste là.

- Quoi?

- Je suis parcouru de frissons électriques. Si je prends l'eau, je m'électrocute.

Jack éclata de rire puis leva les bras en l'air d'un air contrit.

- Comme tu veux. Je vais me doucher tout seul. Profites-en pour nous préparer une verveine et attends-moi au lit. On n'a pas terminé notre corps à corps.

L'étonnement étrangla ma gorge. Une chance car j'étais sur le point de lui crier que j'en avais eu assez pour la nuit. C'est surtout le rêve que j'avais fait la veille qui me refroidissait, bizarrement.

J'avais tort. Je n'en avais jamais assez de lui. Une verveine?

Jack se tourna une dernière fois vers moi avant d'aller à la douche.

- C'est très mignon ce que tu viens de dire, tu sais… A tout de suite.

Et il disparut, les fesses à l'air. Beau comme le Diable!

* * *

Reviews pliz pour mon premier lemon Janto "officiel".

Bonnes fêtes, au fait^^

Au tour d'Alec. Ben quoi?


	5. Une nuit avec Jack?

**Disclaimer **: toujours rien à moi sauf qui vous savez! Merci RTD, Jack, Alec, mes lecteurs(rices) et Bonne Année 2011!

_"Sans crier gare, l'homme tourna la tête vers lui, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, lèvres contre lèvres. Jack ne bougea pas, question d'honneur. Alec ne bougea pas, question d'envie. L'Écossais fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il embrassa le Capitaine avec audace, lui dévorant les lèvres, la langue, les dents…Une véritable ventouse charnelle. »_

_

* * *

_

_Alec_

Le lendemain matin, à mon réveil, j'étais remarquablement moins extatique. Pour diverses raisons, toutes pragmatiques.

La première? J'avais rêvé de moi et de Jack en plein coït, dans la cuisine du Hub. Emporté par nos saccades effrénées, Jack avait malencontreusement heurté le coin de table où reposait la machiné à café. Sa hanche nue écorchée lui arracha un cri de douleur. Sous le coup, il se renversa en arrière et glissa en se cognant la nuque contre le tube du percolateur. Il gisait, là, raide mort et tous mes efforts pour le ramener à la vie échouèrent. En gros, Ianto Jones finirait par tuer Jack, définitivement, à petit feu. Et je me devais de tout faire pour éviter le sinistre sort que le jeune homme réservait au héros rebelle.

La deuxième raison pour laquelle je me sentais beaucoup moins exalté? Pendant que je batifolais en virtuel avec Jack, ce dernier avait réellement batifolé avec Ianto Jones. J'allais les rejoindre à la Base, convaincu de leur nuit chahutée et bien sûr écrasé par cette laide pensée. Mais, comme je l'avais décrété, aujourd'hui serait mon jour. Je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour ramener à la raison le grand gaillard égaré dans les bras d'un gamin !

La troisième raison? Eh bien, je suis un indécrottable anxieux. Et si l'objet de mes pulsions n'était pas du tout assujetti à mon charme? Si mon transport ne me menait nulle part? S'il ne voyait en moi qu'un bêcheur de plus, un vague intérimaire insipide?

En faisant ma toilette, je m'examinai, l'œil affûté. Je suis un bel homme. J'attire le regard. Je suis grand, athlétique malgré le manque d'efforts physiques dû à mon métier de sédentaire. Je prends soin de ma forme et de mon apparence car j'aime me présenter sous mon meilleur profil. J'aime les personnes bien habillées et apprêtées. Ma femme répète à qui veut l'entendre que je suis un homme séduisant, raffiné, attirant. Pour ma fille, je suis le plus beau de tous les papas. Je sais cela ne compte pas mais tout de même. Je vois les regards approbateurs que l'on pose sur moi. J'ai le visage fin, des yeux verts, un nez parfait, et une carnation naturellement halée. J'évolue en société, non sans une certaine élégance, en tous points, doté d'un éclat discret atavique.

Ce sont des faits. En tant que scientifique, je ne m'appuie que sur les faits. Et sur les remarques obligeantes que mon physique m'apporte. Jack Harkness est aussi un esthète. Son intérêt pour le pâle bureaucrate en est la preuve. J'ignorais si je lui faisais le même effet qu'il me faisait mais après son dernier regard, hier soir, je n'avais guère à rougir de la comparaison avec Ianto Jones.

J'achetai des viennoiseries pour toute l'équipe. Elles furent accueillies avec beaucoup de plaisir. Jack était dans son bureau quand je débarquai à Torchwood. J'acceptai le bon café que Ianto Jones m'offrit, toujours poliment. J'avais essayé de lire dans ses yeux clairs le plus maigre indice sur sa nuit passée avec Jack mais ce jeune homme savait tromper son monde. Sournois et impassible. Il disparut vite de mon champ de vision.

Après le café, et une conversation charmante avec Toshiko sur l'affaire qui nous préoccupait - charmante car cette jeune femme me plaisait de plus en plus- j'allais m'installer sur le canapé pour potasser le dossier « poissons ». Jack finit par descendre et me serra brièvement la main avant de nous réunir dans la salle de conférence. Tandis qu'il nous faisait part des dernières nouvelles - manifestement, il n'avait pas passer toute la nuit à contenter son jeune amant- j'observais ce dernier qui s'était assis face à Jack. Le Capitaine délégua une mission pour tout le monde. Il désigna la jolie Gwen Cooper et le vif médecin pour aller enquêter sur place, à Tenby, où un malade avait été admis sans que son état ne s'aggrave. Puis il choisit la voluptueuse Toshiko et votre serviteur pour aller pêcher sur les quais de Cardiff. C'est à ce moment là que mon cœur s'emballa. Précisément lorsque Ianto Jones lança un regard noir vers Jack. Nous quittâmes la salle de conférence. J'étais sur un petit nuage, j'allais partir en mission avec deux beaux collègues et Ianto Jones était cantonné à …ne rien faire de palpitant. Voilà qui m'ouvrait les portes de l'espoir. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me décider à entrer dans la cage au lion. De plus, Jack avait précisé que si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, je partirais avec lui rejoindre Gwen Cooper et Owen Harper à Tenby.

Jack et moi. Enfin seuls.

Mais j'évitais de me projeter trop loin dans cette journée qui démarrait divinement.

Nous passions donc, tous les trois, la matinée sur les quais, attirant les regards des passants qui se demandaient à quoi nous pouvions bien jouer avec nos télescopes bizarroïdes. Nous avions fort à faire, et, de retour à la Base, chacun avait de quoi s'occuper. C'est à peine si je remarquai l'absence de Ianto Jones. J'entrais les données au fur et à mesure que Toshiko analysait le contenu de notre pêche.

Je ne suis pas rapide avec un ordinateur, je suis plus à mon aise quand je taquine des éprouvettes. Je n'entendis pas Jack qui vint s'installer à mes côtés , me surprenant en train de lire sur l'écran avec mon index. Je fis diversion en abordant le sujet de notre mission et j'en profitais pour flatter à nouveau son ego hypertrophié en m'extasiant devant un si bel étalage de technologie qu'était Torchwood Cardiff. Ce qui était vrai. Et en lui parlant de son sujet favori : lui. Avant son arrivée, j'étais happé par mon travail, et étais redevenu professionnel. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que je fus un brin surpris quand Jack testa son pouvoir de séduction sur moi, brusquement. Sa voix se fit plus chaude, son corps se colla au mien. Ses yeux me parlèrent un langage équivoque. Sa bouche m'appelait. C'était à moi de transformer l'essai. Je n'allais pas lui faire faux bond. Il en avait envie autant que moi car ses lèvres touchèrent mon oreille, lorsqu'il me murmurait je ne sais quelle vérité provocante sur son appétit sexuel. Sa bouche m'appelait et je lui répondais aussitôt en l'embrassant brutalement. Tellement fort que ma chaise à roulettes roula et se déroba sous moi. Je tombai sur les fesses et Toshiko vint à mon secours. Je n'avais pas honte, alors que Jack riait et que Toshiko rougissait.

Mon baiser, bien que maladroit, avait joué en ma faveur. Jack n'attendit pas que je me sois remis de mes émotions pour me proposer sans détour de poursuivre notre discussion dans cet optique. Il me draguait et m'invitait à passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Pas moins. Je n'avais pas honte mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le choses se fassent si vite. C'était le rythme de Jack, pas le mien. Je bredouillai malgré moi, quelque chose de niais, et me mordis la lèvre lorsqu'il se leva et regagna son bureau. Tentateur au possible. Sa haute silhouette auréolée d'assurance et d'audace.

J'enrageai. J'aurais voulu m'affirmer. Au lieu de cela, je naviguai entre deux eaux. Ivre d'excitation et penaud d'avoir si mal réagi à cette accolade. C'est vrai, j'avais dans mon empressement prononcé le nom de Ianto, auquel il avait logiquement répondu en parlant de Claire, ma tendre épouse. Et je l'avais laissé partir sur une interrogation, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. J'aurais dû lui dire oui, Jack ! Oui et tout de suite !

Mes doigts tremblaient sur le clavier, ma tête bourdonnait. De temps à autre je jetais un œil vers la douce Toshiko. Je me mis à penser à Claire, mon épouse . Mais aussi à Ianto Jones. Où était-il passé? Que devais-je faire? Accepter ou me dégonfler? Se pouvait-il que Jack ait réellement envie de moi? Mes divagations allaient-elles aboutir aussi vite? Là, le soir même? J'eus un mal fou à me recentrer sur mes calculs. Le goût de Jack dans ma bouche persistait comme une dent cariée qui vous assomme de sa douleur diffuse et pénétrante. C'est l'idée de ce que je me sentais capable de faire qui me faisait mal en réalité. J'avais pris ma décision. Déjà. J'étais fin prêt. Quitte à devenir le pire des maris modèles, j'étais prisonnier de mes sens nouveaux.

Les poissons ne seraient plus les seuls à avoir pris la foudre en pleine figure. Et je m'étais comporté exactement comme eux. Un poisson victime d'un hameçon fatal. J'avais fait rouler ma langue partout où j'avais pu dans sa bouche, cherchant en vain à trouver de quoi me raccrocher à ma vie qui était en train de basculer.

Jack Harkness se proposait de m'expliquer pourquoi je l'avais embrassé. Et je jouerais pour lui au candide qui ne demandait pas mieux que d'apprendre.

Au point où j'en étais, je ne pouvais décemment plus faire marche arrière. J'avais été le plus prompt à aborder un sujet épineux et à priori apprécié du Capitaine sans soif.

Les vilaines pensées qui grouillèrent sous mon crâne, dès que Jack eut disparu de ma vue, m'empêchèrent de reprendre l'enregistrement des données techniques sur l'ordinateur central. Sans relire, je me contentais de tapoter sur le clavier et de sourire faiblement à Toshiko qui m'apportait ses tonnes de chiffres et d'équations. Elle avait l'air soucieuse, et lorsqu'enfin elle me donna les derniers éléments à consigner, elle osa me demander ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle me trouvât assis par terre, face à un Jack jovial qui n'avait rien fait pour m'aider à me relever. Elle était intelligente et travaillait depuis assez longtemps avec son patron pour avoir compris le gros de la situation. Aussi me demanda-t-elle simplement si je ne m'étais pas fait mal en chutant. Je la remerciai de s'inquiéter pour moi et l'arrivée de Ianto Jones coupa court à notre début de conversation. Toujours là où on ne le souhaitait pas ce Jones. La douce jeune femme me sourit, presque en s'excusant et repartit sur son poste de travail. Jack restait perché dans les hauteurs, caché, invisible mais terriblement présent. Ianto Jones avait changé de toilette. Il arborait un costume à rayures fines qui affinait sa silhouette. Ce jeune freluquet savait prendre soin de son image, me dis-je, sournoisement. Cependant, je venais de lui voler la vedette, en son absence, j'en conviens. Mais le spectre d'un possible rapprochement avec son amant me rendit léger, crâneur et de bonne humeur. Et téméraire.

Je montai dans le bureau de Jack, un énorme dossier rouge à lui confier sous le bras. Il m'ouvrit la porte de son bureau, un peu surpris, et je lui donnai le dossier. Je ne sais pourquoi je lui dis que Ianto Jones était revenu. Mais je le lui dis. Et cela le fit sourire, Ianto est toujours là, me dit-il, amusé. C'est alors qu'il réitéra sa proposition indécente. Oh oui, j'étais d'accord pour passer la soirée avec lui. J'eus le réflexe malheureux de vouloir lui caresser la joue et il me repoussa, en toute logique.

Ianto Jones était toujours là, comme il disait si justement. Je déguerpis avant de perdre toute dignité.

Exalté par ce que Jack avait en tête, me concernant. Quel bonhomme ! Quel puits de sens !

Je retournai au poste de travail qui m'avait été provisoirement affecté.

Le brave serviteur nous apporta du café, toujours aussi bon, et entama une discussion avec Toshiko. De ma place, je pouvais parfaitement savoir de qui il parlait. Jack était dans toutes les conversations, dans toutes les bouches, même la mienne depuis peu. L'envie était trop grande, je me levai et pris part à la discussion, ma tasse de café dans les mains. Quand j'arrivai à leur hauteur, j'entendis Toshiko expliquer au jeune homme un aspect inconnu de la flore aquatique de la Baie de Cardiff qui les fit rire. Toshiko portait une robe de toile fine, couleur gris anthracite, qui collait à ses formes menues mais extrêmement bien dessinées. Elle était pourvue d'une poitrine ronde et ferme, une taille de guêpe et des jambes petites mais au galbe exquis. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire me charmait. Si je n'avais pas eu le malheur de rencontrer, en premier lieu, l'Apollon de la place, c'est à cette jeune et ravissante créature que j'aurais cédé. Si tant est qu'elle ait eu envie d'un homme comme moi. Sacrebleu, je devenais méchamment lubrique! Qui dit que je ne finirais pas par lui céder? Car, en dépit de son entière réserve, typique des asiatiques - et des scientifiques- elle aimait aussi à plaire, et y parvenait sans le moindre effort. Quelle mignardise que cette intellectuelle aux hauts talons !

Ianto Jones. Je le détaillai encore une fois et confessai à regret que lui également avait une beauté singulière. Un nez fin, aquilin. Un large front. Un teint de pêche pas tout à fait prête pour la cueillette et un corps svelte et aguicheur. Et une bouche gourmande, mutine, qui affichait parfois un sourire d'enfant auquel il était difficile de résister. Et puis, rigoureux du détail. Précis dans chacune de ses manières. Flegmatique, minaudant, amusé. Bref, un feu sous la glace. Un rival que j'avais peut-être sous-estimé et qui était largement capable de torpiller mes plans.

J'étais dans l'arène, inutile de faire marche arrière. J'allais m'engager dans la brèche que Jack m'avait ouvert. Je ferais de mon mieux, et ce n'est pas un vain mot pour qui me connaît. Mais si je devais repartir bredouille, soit. J'aurais tenté ma chance et avec ou sans Jack dans mes frasques, je retournerai chez moi, satisfait d'avoir tenté le tout pour le tout.

Ianto Jones, ou pas, ce soir, je saurais si mon intuition n'avait pas connu la folie des grandeurs le temps d'une rencontre inédite pour moi et pour mon faible corps.

J'appris à dénouer mon cerveau en parlant avec les deux jeunes personnes. Entre deux phrases anodines, je compris que la jeune femme n'avait personne dans sa vie. Comment cela se pouvait-il? Une si belle femme ! La malédiction de Torchwood Cardiff, sans doute. Jack était bien obligé de se contenter de Ianto Jones! J'avoue que pour ce dernier, la malédiction prenait des airs de fêtes …Aux petits soins, nuit et jour, pour son beau Capitaine.

- Il n'a pas dormi depuis un bout de temps, nous dit-il, s'apercevant de sa bourde un peu tard.

Toshiko le fixa. Je détournai les yeux. Amusé et irrité.

- Il a lu les rapports. Tous les rapports, tôt dans la nuit…s'empressa de dire le jeune homme, confondu, qui amorça un demi tour.

- Tant que nous n'avons rien de nouveau, laissons-le se reposer, avisa Toshiko. Elle leva la tête vers le bureau de Jack et ajouta, soudain.

- Mais il est réveillé! Il faut que je lui parle. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, dit-elle en sautillant en direction de l'escalier.

Je restais seul avec Ianto Jones. Il me sourit, poliment et avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi je le retins pas le bras.

- Vous pensez que j'ai une chance de dîner dans un de vos restaurants avant mon départ? Lui demandai-je le plus innocemment du monde.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêcherait, me rétorqua-t-il, le plus calmement du monde.

- J'avais dans l'idée de vous inviter. Tous, ajoutai-je, affable.

- C'est très aimable de votre part. Parlez-en à Jack. Il adore les invitations.

- Je sais. Il m'a invité ce soir…assénai-je, fier comme un paon.

- Parfait, me dit-il , laconique en repartant d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine.

J'étais satisfait. Pas très glorieux mais satisfait. Je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir blesser qui que ce soit par plaisir. Je suis quelqu'un de bon, de profondément respectueux, et tolérant. Cela dit, la situation exigeait de ma part une perfidie et une insensibilité qui ne faisaient pas partie, en temps normal, de mes préceptes, de mes valeurs citoyennes. Je déteste faire souffrir les gens. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre, alors que Jack m'avait pris dans ses filets et que le jeune Ianto Jones, lucide, savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des décisions de son patron? Devais-je refuser l'offre de Jack? Pourquoi? Pour préserver Ianto Jones? Quel était mon intérêt? Dès que je serais parti, il pourrait à nouveau jouir de Jack, sans jeu de mots. Que diable, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps durait leur « histoire », mais je supputai à raison que je ne devais pas être le premier clampin à interférer entre ces deux hommes. Si? Comment savoir?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à ce dilemme. Toshiko redescendait du bureau de Jack, telle une furie, le visage plein de larmes. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs collaient à ses joues, et sans un mot, elle revêtit son manteau, attrapa son sac et disparut de la Base. Ianto Jones n'était pas parvenu à lui faire dire un mot, et c'est dans le silence total que nous assistions au départ précipité de la jeune femme.

Ianto Jones me regarda, hébété, et je lui rendis son exclamation muette en haussant les épaules. Que s'était-il donc passé entre Toshiko et Jack? J'imaginais que Ianto Jones allait monter le rejoindre pour connaître la raison de cette dispute mais non, il retourna essuyer ses tasses de porcelaine. Je lui demandai si cela arrivait souvent. Que Jack fasse pleurer ses employés. Le jeune homme me répondit en haussant les épaules, s'engouffrant dans le mystère Jack Harness qui s'épaississait de plus en plus. Mais je suis observateur, et quelque chose dans l'attitude courbée de Ianto Jones me soufflait que ce n'était pas si fréquent que cela. Jack avait eu l'indélicatesse de heurter la sensibilité à fleur de peau de sa belle scientifique mais j'étais certain qu'il avait ses raisons. Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort… Un adage approprié pour Toshiko comme pour Ianto Jones.

Je proposai à Ianto Jones de l'aider dans son rangement, certain qu'il refuserait. Alors, pour ne pas rester désoeuvré, j'allais mettre de l'ordre dans la salle d'autopsie où Toshiko avait travaillé toute la matinée et une bonne partie de la journée. Je vidai les plans de travail des carcasses de poissons et envoyai tout à la poubelle.

Il commençait à faire nuit quand je décidai d'agir. J'allais dire à Ianto Jones que je montais voir Jack pour lui soumettre le dossier complété quand le jeune homme, malin mais fatigué, me demanda de faire savoir au boss qu'Owen Harper et Gwen Cooper ne rentreraient pas avant le lendemain matin et que lui, Ianto Jones, rentrait se coucher. Les deux jeunes gens avaient eu une panne, une crevaison de pneu, à ce que je me souvienne.

Je n'osais m'imaginer seul, dans cette immense enceinte. Seul avec Jack Harkness. Il était 20 heures passées quand enfin je pris mon courage à deux mains et allai toquer à sa porte. Après le départ du jeune homme, j'étais resté assis, pendant plus d'une heure, à ressasser mes tourments. A peser le pour et le contre. A gamberger sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'allais trouver Jack suite à son altercation avec Toshiko. Je devais aller au bout de ma décision, fébrile, hésitant.

Jack m'accueillit sèchement. Pas surprenant. Il me conseilla de rentrer me coucher. Sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune remarque contradictoire. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller me coucher. C'est un de mes défauts : il me faut toujours voler au secours des plus faibles et croyez-moi, l'homme qui me faisait face était dans un état de faiblesse déchirant. Je voulais savoir pourquoi. Je voulais lui venir en aide. Il ne restait plus que moi dans la Base, je me devais de légitimer ma présence à une heure aussi tardive. Jack avait changé en si peu de temps. Tout à l'heure je le voyais séducteur et joueur. A présent, il n'était que retenue, ombrage et abattement. L'âme fraternelle que je suis n'y voyait que plus de charme et de beauté lasse. Un appel au secours. Un appel au don de soi. Je le dépossédai de son autorité qui n'avait plus de mise entre nous et le forçai à honorer ses engagements. Le don de soi est toujours payant. Et égoïste. J'en conviens aisément. C'était à moi de payer de ma personne si je voulais être payé en retour, au centuple. Allier mon puits de science à ce puits de sens excitant et désolé.

* * *

Vi ça va viendre, hé!

Reviews quand même pliz :-)


	6. Rapports de force

**Disclaimer **: toujours rien à moi sauf...

Merci à ma bêta **Evalyre**, parfaitement parfaite.

Avertissement = passage NC17 !

* * *

_"Jack ferma les yeux, il avait compris que cet homme allait le posséder. Ici même. Dans son bureau. Debout, et, sentant les lèvres d'Alec sur les siennes, il accepta son sort, à sa grande surprise."_

* * *

Que la situation me plait. A mon entier avantage. Dépassant les scénarii les plus improbables que j'ai pu échafauder jusque là en vue d'un seul et ardent dessein : posséder Jack Harkness, par tous les moyens. Le faire fléchir sous la force de mon désir. Le faire mien. Le soumettre à mes pulsions dominatrices. Ou simplement charnelles. Mes pulsions dévoreuses, quoi. Avoir son corps parfait à ma merci. L'expédier au nirvana. L'asservir par mes élans anarchiques de passion. Oh oui, c'était à moi de jouer mon va-tout. C'était à moi de crier ma convoitise sexuelle. Et j'ai du coffre, croyez-moi !

Je lis le consentement dans ses beaux yeux tristes. Plus parlants que le pire des longs discours rébarbatifs. M'implorant de lui venir en aide. M'invitant à le découvrir dans l'intimité.

C'est un spectacle saisissant. Le fier chevalier déchu de son piédestal. Confronté à ses failles. Croulant sous les doutes. Seul. Perdu. Impuissant.

Je m'approche de lui sans dire un mot, le plaquant contre le mur. Doucement. Il recule, docile. Le regard sur moi. Le corps étrangement lâche. Mon visage effleure le sien. Instinctivement, mes doigts frôlent ses lèvres qui tremblent et s'ouvrent en un soupir las. Enhardi de mes espérances, le coeur en liesse et le corps transi, je l'embrasse tendrement. Le zénith de l'instant irradie mon for quand il répond à mon baiser. Je sens sa langue contre ma langue. Ses lèvres appuyées contre mes lèvres. Son corps contre mon corps se lâche complètement. Je prolonge notre premier véritable baiser, à la caresse d'un velours unique. Au parfum sauvage. A la sensualité immédiate qui emprisonne tout mon être.

J'épie parfois sa réaction. Jack ferme les yeux mais il m'ouvre son âme. Avec délice et vigueur. Le fier chevalier semble redorer son armure de chair qui pousse à l'amour.

Pourvu que cet homme ne se réveille pas trop vite. Pourvu qu'il s'offre à ma faim avant de changer d'avis. Qu'il me laisse le faire jouir avant que son maudit larbin ne nous surprenne en traître.

Je suis un homme pressé. Qui sait combien de temps nous reste-t-il à partager? A contrecoeur, mes lèvres amoureuses quittent les siennes pour goûter le grain de sa peau hâlée et chaude. Je le couvre de baisers goulus. Sur la joue. Au creux de son oreille. Dans son cou offert.

Je salive déjà à la pensée de toute l'étendue de ce corps qui n'attend que mes baisers. Toute l'étendue de ce corps qui doucement se détend à mon contact brûlant. Aucune parcelle de peau n'allait échapper à ma bouche vorace. Il ne dit toujours rien. Il ne me touche pas non plus mais je sens ses muscles s'assouplir et sa virilité s'éveiller. Mes mains agrippées à ses hanches sont prises de frénésie. Elles remontent sur ses reins puis sur son torse qui se soulève sous l'impulsion de souffles légers et irréguliers. Assiégée de désir, une de mes mains court sur sa nuque et le griffe délicatement. Jack respire un peu plus fort.

Je fais glisser ses bretelles et déboutonne sa chemise, toujours occupé à l'embrasser partout. Je passe mes mains sous le tee-shirt immaculé et fais courir mes doigts sur son dos ferme et chaud. Ses muscles répondent à mes caresses timides, sa respiration devient tranquille. Il a toujours les yeux fermés. Son visage me semble apaisé, si ce n'est un vilain serrement de mâchoire auquel je remédie en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je sens alors son regard sur moi. Sans cesser le baiser, j'ouvre les yeux. J'avais raison. Il me regarde. Son corps s'est littéralement collé au mien et je jure que jamais de ma petite vie je ne me suis senti aussi désirable. Aussi vivant. D'une seule main leste, il défait ma cravate. Des années de pratique derrière ce geste adroit. De l'autre il ouvre ma chemise sans arracher le moindre bouton. Son désir contre le mien scelle notre échange.

Mais quand nos lèvres se désunissent, il a la réaction que je redoutais tant.. Il desserre son étreinte et me fixe, incertain.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez Alec? Me chuchote-t-il.

Je lui réponds que son hésitation est vexante et que nous voulons tous les deux aller plus loin. J'en profite pour déboucler sa ceinture. Il rechigne à continuer ici, à Torchwood, me proposant de finir ce que nous avons à faire à mon hôtel. Quelle niaiserie! Je me fiche de ses états d'âme concernant Ianto Jones. Mon corps était allumé et une balade à l'air frais n'y changerait rien. Je décline son offre.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais, Jack.

Je n'attends pas son aval. Il cède à mes assauts.

- Alors c'est tout de suite…

Les seules paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche. Il soupire et me laisse le champ libre. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux et relève la tête. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il est bien. Si beau. En confiance. Je lui caresse l'entrejambe en le couvant du regard. Il y a quelque chose de grisant à contempler sans être vu le visage de quelqu'un qui subit vos actes de plaisir. C'est avec délectation que je le vois réagir à mes attouchements. Il souffle et grimace, comiquement. Il se cogne la tête contre le mur pour réprimer un râle de jouissance. J'ignore ce que sont les rapports entre hommes. Cette notion galvaudée de domination/soumission. Mais ce signe avant-coureur me pousse à l'invraisemblable. L'envie, que dis-je, l'urgence viscérale, vitale, épidermique de le posséder me secoue de la tête aux pieds. Je le débarrasse de son tee-shirt, et admire sans vergogne sa poitrine imberbe. Spontanément, je lui suce le téton droit, et lui câline le gauche avec les doigts. Les femmes adorent ça. Certains hommes aussi. Ma théorie se vérifie. Il approuve mon initiative en posant une main à la poigne terrible sur ma nuque, me collant littéralement le visage contre son sein. Mes mains demandent leur part de plaisir. Il n'ouvre même pas les yeux lorsque je déboutonne son pantalon et baisse son boxer noir, révélant une érection fière et flatteuse. Je prends ses mains et les pose sur ma ceinture. Il ouvre finalement ces beaux yeux qu'il baisse sur nos mains réunies et délivre mon sexe bandé. Nos regards se croisent. Il m'adresse un semblant de sourire que j'interprète parfaitement. Il me caresse faiblement. Le visage austère, soucieux, mais ses lèvres quémandent un nouveau baiser. Excité, anxieux de la suite des préliminaires, dubitatif, j'étais cependant en terrain de conquête de ce beau héros triste.

L'éclat de ma flamme consolerait son vague à l'âme.

Je vais lui faire l'amour. Je vais le prendre. Assumé jusqu'au bout de mes émois intimes qui n'ont jamais fantasmé sur le corps d'un homme, je vais attenter à la dignité d'un homme dont le corps se prépare au mien. Et je suis certain de le satisfaire pleinement. Tout vierge d'homme que je suis, je n'ai nul besoin de GPS. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire. Ce que je veux faire.

Il lâche mon membre frustré. Et noie ses yeux dans les miens, attendant que je lui vienne en aide.

Je pose une main ferme sur son épaule. Il se retourne, le nez face au mur. Condamné à me subir. Je passe ma jambe entre ses cuisses. Il les écarte. Il plaque ses mains contre le mur et m'attend. Je fléchis légèrement les jambes. Il est à peine un peu plus grand que moi. Je réfléchis vite. Mais il me devance et se redresse sensiblement. Mon sexe entre ses cuisses, je m'approche, fébrile. Je suis alors frappé de génie pratique ! Je lui retire complètement pantalon et boxer et passe un bras autour de son cou. Je soulève sa jambe droite et me voilà face à un terrain déblayé et accessible. Voyant que je ne m'étais pas encore engagé, il se cambre en avant, prenant appui avec sa main sur l'étagère en bois. Je me colle contre son corps penché et dédié à ma modeste personne. Même dans cette attitude de soumission, il me submerge. Son superbe corps se raidit comme une partie de mon corps qui pulse douloureusement et n'ose le toucher...

Je sais exactement quoi faire, c'est un fait, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de préparation.

D'un coup de rein torride, il m'enjoint à accélérer la chose et baisse sa main pour saisir mon sexe. Je lui rends sa main, lui colle le front contre le mur et fais descendre ma main dans son dos. Le long des reins jusqu'à son anus que je me mets à caresser. Je regarde les gestes audacieux que je fais. D'une main, je maintiens sa jambe levée. De l'autre, je caresse discrètement son intimité !

Je passe la longueur de mon index entre ses belles fesses rebondies et imberbes, deux fois, et je comprends pourquoi beaucoup considèrent cette zone comme essentiellement érogène. La position d'abandon de Jack à ma caresse manque de me faire éjaculer. Non, surtout pas !

Il fait rouler son dos, comme le serpent sorcier qu'il est. Ou, s'il on veut une comparaison moins sensuelle, il me présente son séant pour la saillie.

L'image du reptile tentateur colle mieux à ma rétine, aujourd'hui encore.

Je le pénètre un peu durement. Il étouffe un cri. Je n'en ai que faire, ça m'excite plus encore. J'enfonce la moitié de mon membre, et me crispe à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aller au-delà ! Je redescends lentement pour prendre plus de marge mais je n'ai pas pensé à prendre appui avec mes jambes, comme lui l'a si bien fait. Je me sens partir en arrière et nous manquons de tomber tous les deux à la renverse. Je lâche sa jambe et il lâche son étagère pour me retenir in extremis, en passant un bras dans mon dos.

Je veux rire. Je rougis. Je veux lui dire quelque chose. Il me sourit. Et se pince la lèvre. J'ignore ce que je dois déduire de ce geste inconscient mais rudement sexy. Le sexe, c'est tout ce qu'il suscite en moi en cet instant. Ma main cogne contre l'angle de la table, tandis que nous nous regardons en silence. Je le saisis par la taille et l'entraîne vers le bureau. Je l'oblige à se pencher. Il s'exécute sans broncher. Je passe ma cuisse entre les siennes. Et j'admire pour la première fois son cul parfait et aussi provoquant que celui d'une femme. Ce terrain nouveau pour moi, j'avoue, semble regorger de propriétés érotiques indéniables. Jack exhibe pour moi son intimité glabre. L'arrogance de ses courbes parfaites a cet attrait presque féminin qui ne me surprend pas. Et qui décuple ma ferveur sexuelle. Je recommence mes attouchements. Je le caresse avec mon doigt, remontant doucement la base de ses testicules jusqu'à son anus. Jack grogne. J'ajoute au passage discret, mais remarqué, de mon index, celui plus intrusif de mon pouce. Si je n'avais pas calmé mes ardeurs, c'est tout mon corps que j'aurais eu envie de glisser dans cet antre chaud et excitant. Dieu du ciel ! Le petit cri de Jack quand il sent mon pouce taquin. Fait-il semblant de réagir aussi adorablement? Sûrement pas car, tout en gardant son intimité prête à me recevoir, il se redresse légèrement. Son dos magnifique presque droit. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Que veut-il me dire?

J'arrête de me torturer l'esprit quand il saisit ma main baladeuse pour la poser sur son bas-ventre. Il me fait comprendre qu'il est prêt pour un assaut plus franc. Une chance que je le suis aussi. Mon être tout entier l'est. Mon sexe palpitant entre ses fesses, je ferme les yeux. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il se penche à nouveau et j'attends, atrocement, qu'il se soit bien installé pour le contenter.

Je pénètre en lui, cette fois-ci avec un maximum de douceur. Il se cramponne au bureau. Je n'ose pas lui demander s'il a eu mal. Sans doute. Le passage est étroit, horriblement infranchissable, me redis-je, dévasté. Mais à mon grand soulagement, il approfondit mon entrée en appuyant ses fesses rondes contre moi. Je suis le mouvement de son bassin en admirant le galbe de son dos, dont les soulèvements sinueux me sidèrent. Un dos magnifique. Exceptionnellement charpenté et sensuel. La nature a pensé à tout. Petit à petit, je m'enfonce en lui, comme un doigt dans du beurre fondu. Je sais, l'image n'est pas bienheureuse, mais au diable la poésie!

Je le maîtrise, et cela me fait un bien fou.

Il rejette la tête en arrière et je me nourris de ses gémissements rauques et rapides. Moi, Alec McNeil, je suis en train de forniquer avec un homme. Ma main droite sur son ventre descend pour atteindre la hampe lourde de Jack qui heurte le bord du bureau. Jack refuse. Il secoue rageusement la tête pour toute explication.

Je comprends. Jack veut être pris, possédé, contenu, maîtrisé. Il ne veut pas être manipulé, taquiné ni même soulagé. Il s'emmurait en moi comme une proie aux abois s'emprisonnait dans la mort et la solitude. Provoquer la douleur plutôt que de se sentir mourir. Se détacher des obligations bassement humaines. Jouir d'une étreinte bestiale et dépourvue de justification.

Je pénètre en lui davantage, avec la brutalité d'un taureau. Sa tête se baisse puis se relève violemment. Ses épaules ondulent sous chacun de mes coups. Je promène ma main éconduite sur son échine, de bas en haut, jusqu'à la nuque, que je malaxe sauvagement. Ma main finit sa course frénétique dans ses cheveux moites. Je plante mes doigts dans la broussaille sombre et je la tire en arrière. Un sifflement s'échappe de ses dents serrées. Je tire encore plus fort. Un énième coup de rein dans son siège le force à baisser la tête brutalement, laissant ma main orpheline. Je la fais alors glisser à nouveau sur son dos frémissant, qui se tord de plus en plus, de bas en haut, dans une danse lascive qui achève mon ébranlement physique.

Je suis le meneur. Une fois lancé, je suis implacable. Son bassin consent à suivre le rythme de mes coups et si je ne vois pas son visage transformé par la jouissance, je me contente largement de son dos tortueux et magnifique.

Je me répète, je sais.

Ce dos ne pourrait jamais être laid. Contrairement à un visage qui peut perdre énormément en séduction quand il est déformé par le plaisir. Ou par n'importe quel autre sentiment exacerbé. La colère, la haine, la peur etc…Même celui de Jack Harkness. J'en étais persuadé. L'avenir allait me contredire, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Son dos magnifique tente de garder un minimum de stabilité. Ses fesses charnues se frottent à mon aisne. Sa tête de chiffon se balance à chacune de mes bourrades. Et des sons sourds étranglent son joli cou.

Je le maîtrise, et cela nous fait un bien fou.

C'est trop beau. Trop fort. Trop érotique. Je me sens venir et prie pour que les spasmes de son corps nu témoignent de son imminente extase. Je ne veux pas jouir avant de l'avoir comblé. Fallait croire que l'amour m'octroyait des dons : il émet un son guttural. Diablement éloquent. Il vient d'atteindre l'orgasme. Son corps se trémousse délicieusement puis se calme. Je le vois attraper une liasse de mouchoirs en papier de la main gauche. Puis il m'attend, patiemment. Pas longtemps.

Mes râles remplacent les siens. Je me déverse en lui, dans un état second. Les jambes coupées. Après mon voyage dans la béatitude, je m'effondre sur lui, me rattrapant de justesse au bureau. Ma main droite vient par hasard recouvrir son poing fermé. Il retrouve une respiration calme et garde un moment la tête baissée. Je dépose un baiser sur son épaule en sueur .

Il s'essuie. Poliment, je détourne les yeux en piochant un mouchoir ou deux destinés au même usage.

Jack se redresse. Je le regarde. Il remonte son pantalon. Je boucle ma ceinture sans le quitter des yeux. Quand il s'aperçoit que sa présence me ravit encore, il remet son tee-shirt en me fixant puis il s'approche de moi et, toujours souriant, il m'embrasse chastement. Du bout des lèvres. Il veut reboutonner ma chemise mais je l'en empêche, d'un geste délicat.

D'un regard il me fait signe de le suivre. Réticent, je quitte le bureau et emboîte le pas à l'homme que je viens d'adorer, corps et âme.

Je croyais être arrivé au bout de ma nuit. Mais non. Ce qui se passa ensuite est encore plus intense. Parfaitement. C'était ma destinée. Ce fier chevalier avait des tonnes de trésors à me léguer. Je suis si riche aujourd'hui. Riche du meilleur que Jack Harkness avait gardé en lui pendant toutes ses vies. Je suis du genre insatiable. Je voulais tout de lui. Absolument tout. Et j'étais sur le point de l'obtenir.

Maintenant je peux le dire sans détour. Jack Harkness a un corps admirable. Mais son cœur l'est tout autant. Un chef d'œuvre d'esthétisme et d'hédonisme.

* * *

A suivre dans le calme hein?


	7. Et l'amour dans tout ça?

__

**Disclaimer **: rien à moi sauf…

__

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, je sais que parfois c'est dur, entre mes cogitations et un certain expert, restons magnanimes!

* * *

"- Pourquoi insistez-vous? Que voulez-vous de moi? S'énerva Jack.

_- Vous m'avez donné votre corps, donnez-moi votre cœur! Fit Alec en le relâchant. _

_- Comment ça?_

_- Je veux savoir ce qui me trouble chez vous, ce qui m'obsède ainsi depuis notre rencontre. Partager vos doutes, vos angoisses, votre solitude, Jack._

_- Personne ne peut partager ma solitude, Alec, ce que vous dîtes là n'a aucun sens! Tempêta Jack._

_- Je ne vous lâcherai pas, et vous le savez."_

* * *

_Alec, même soir.._

_Je retrouvai Jack dans la cuisine. Il me tournait le dos, les mains appuyées sur le meuble, devant une bouilloire qui cliquetait et ronronnait. Je m'approchai de ce dos revêtu du tee-shirt blanc moulant ses muscles tendus. J'enlaçai sa taille et pressai mon corps contre le sien. Il releva un peu la tête pour que je puisse nicher mon nez dans ses cheveux humides. Était-ce la proximité de la bouilloire ou celle de mon corps qui lui donnait chaud? Il me laissa poursuivre, un soupir venant se mêler au bourdonnement de l'eau qui chauffait. Mes mains remontèrent sur son torse et ma bouche lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Il tourna la tête._

_J'avais encore envie de lui. Comment cela était-il possible? Probablement parce que je n'avais pas eu tout ce que je voulais de lui, c'est à dire tout. J'en étais même très loin. Qu'il me prenne. Qu'il me fasse hurler. Qu'il envahisse mon corps. Qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime ? Qu'il me dise quelque chose… Je sais, je vais un peu vite en besogne mais... Ce n'était pas la chaleur de son eau que je mourrais de recevoir mais la brûlure de son corps. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées inavouables. Je nous voyais en train de faire l'amour ici, debout, contre la machine à café. Je le voyais me prendre doucement, me faire oublier qui j'étais et qui il était._

_Il prit mes mains et les retira de son entrejambe où elles avaient décidé de prendre racine. Il se déplaça vers la gauche tout en se retournant vers moi. J'étais excité et il l'avait senti. Puis il prit mon visage dans ses grandes mains chaudes et me dévisagea un instant. Je l'imitai, l'admirant, en silence. Pas un mot depuis qu'il s'était donné à moi. Pas un seul. Et pourtant, nous avions tant échangé. Son visage sur le mien, il m'embrassa avec ferveur. D'une langue vive, affolée, possessive, mais si douce!_

_Inexplicablement je débandai. Oui. La fièvre dans mon corps se calma, laissant la place à un nouveau foyer tout aussi ardent qui prit dans mon cœur, cette fois. Je divaguai tout à coup. Ce baiser était une demande d'amour. Pas de sexe. C'est bien ce que je pensais : nous avions tant échangé._

_Il lâcha mes lèvres et mon visage et me repoussa doucement. L'air sombre._

_- Allez vous installer. Je finis de préparer le thé, me dit-il calmement._

_Je reculai à contrecoeur et allai m'asseoir, subjugué. J'eus envie de faire mille choses et leur contraire. Partir. Retourner l'embrasser. Crier quelque chose. Siffloter. Déguerpir. Me déshabiller et le provoquer. Hurler que j'avais pris mon pied, comme on dit vulgairement. Plaisanter sur un détail. Fuir, fuir, fuir…L'attendre. J'étais en miettes._

_Avoir envie d'un homme, pour l'amateur de jolies dames que je suis, c'était déjà déroutant. Mais soit. Jack Harkness était un homme à part. Ce qui me rongeait les entrailles, lorsque je m'installais sur le canapé, la chemise béante, les jambes flageolantes, le feu dans mon souffle, c'était la naissance violente d'un sentiment dangereux. Une houle qui m'avait percuté le temps de ce dernier baiser. Étais-je en train de tomber amoureux de cet homme? Impossible. Je suis amoureux de ma femme, surtout pas d'un homme tel que Jack. D'un homme tout court. J'étais en plein délire. Il me fallait redevenir raisonnable et concret._

_Analyser la situation clairement. Jack Harkness avivait le désir. Il respirait La luxure et la débauche. Jack Harkness transgressait les interdits et cela renforçait sa force séductrice. Jack Harkness était un homme de tête. Un guerrier sans armes. Un leader charismatique, insolent d'assurance. Ok. Jack Harkness dominait les petites gens par son autorité naturelle et les pavés nébuleux qui traçaient sa longue vie. Le mystère attise la curiosité. Jack Harkness cultivait mystères et secrets de séduction avec maestria._

_Alors, pourquoi Jack Harkness s'était-il livré à moi? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir bousculé sauvagement, affirmant ainsi son ascendant sur moi?_

_Il m'avait laissé le prendre, comme je voulais. Courbant l'échine devant ma virilité soudaine. Sans se dérober une seule fois à la vindicte de mon appétence sexuelle. Pourquoi? J'avais beau décanter les zones obscures de mon cerveau, je ne comprenais rien sinon que j'étais sous le charme du mythe Jack Harkness. Et non de l'homme. C'est ça. Sous le charme. Aucunement amoureux. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un corps, si parfait soit-il, féminin ou pas. Si le reste de la personne n'est pas à l'avenant, cela reste grotesque, puéril, et plus de mon âge._

_Alors que diable, pourquoi ai-je débandé dès qu'il m'a embrassé? Je devais en avoir le cœur net et ne repartirai pas sans m'être assuré que le reste de Jack Harkness n'était certainement pas aussi beau que son corps sculpté dans le meilleur roc antique._

_J'accueillis la tasse de thé noir qu'il me tendit et sa présence à mes côtés sur le canapé avec une question digne de Sir McNeil Senior. Je lui demandai si j'avais été à la hauteur. La rudesse de sa voix quand il me répondit par une autre question tout aussi cinglante - vous voulez une note?- ne me leurra pas une seule seconde et c'est la douceur de notre étreinte et du dernier baiser partagé qui me fouetta délicieusement l'esprit. Mes digressions anarchiques sur la raison de mon trouble cognèrent fort sous mon crâne. Mon tempérament entier, franc du collier reprit le dessus. Je le fusillai de questions sur lui, son passé, sa vie. Et pourquoi me mettait-il sans le vouloir dans un tel état d'ébranlement et de folles projections sentimentales? Que cachait-il sous ce bel emballage qui, selon ses propres dires, avait fourvoyé plus d'un homme en dehors du droit chemin matrimonial? Pourquoi moi?_

_Mon insistance implacable paya. Jack me raconta tout de sa vie récente. Forcé de répondre à mon interrogatoire acharné. Je l'ai fait pleurer des larmes noires trop longtemps refoulées. J'ai vu son corps frémir sous le flot des horreurs qu'il m'énonçait. J'ai vu ses mains blanchir. J'ai croisé son regard fuyant qui parfois cherchait le réconfort dans mes yeux. J'ai vu la carapace de Jack Harkness se craqueler peu à peu. J'ai vu sa solitude dans ses prunelles azur. J'ai senti son impuissance dans le ton de sa voix éraillée. La monstruosité d'une vie sans fin. D'une vie sans fond. D'une vie sans personne. Une telle existence morbide infligée à un homme d'apparence robuste mais qui n'en restait pas moins homme. Vulnérable et malheureux._

_J'avais gardé ses mains dans les miennes, tout le temps, refusant de les lâcher. Et mes yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté une seule seconde. Quand il eut fini de s'épancher, il m'adressa un sourire las, puis il tenta de retirer ses mains mais je l'en empêchai. Au bout de quelques interminables secondes, je lui souris et le pris dans mes bras, le serrant très fort. Il passa un bras dans mon dos. Je sentais sa respiration saccadée par les éclats de larmes qui le secouaient encore. Au prix d'un douloureux effort, je le libérai enfin et me levai pour le laisser se reposer._

_Quand je le quittai, il avait le visage tuméfié et plein de larmes, les yeux rougis, le corps tendu. Mais il ne me retint pas. Heureusement, j'étais moi-même en état de choc et ne lui aurais été d'aucun secours._

_Dévasté par la somme de malheurs qui avaient jalonné sa vie, j'étais autrement plus ébranlé par un sentiment plein qui m'accompagna jusque dans mon sommeil. Je lui avais pillé le cœur et l'âme et j'en étais fier, nanti, comblé._

_Ianto Jones divertissait Jack Harkness._

_Je voulais tout de Jack. Et à un détail près, un détail d'un mètre quatre-vingt, j'étais sur le point de l'obtenir. Je me sentais l'âme d'un pèlerin quelque peu perverti, investi d'une mission symbolique qui me dictait de faire renaître Jack. Tout était limpide. Le mythe avant tout. Je l'avais remercié chaudement en le quittant, car j'étais devenu un passionné éclairé. Voire un fanatique qui accepte tout sans trop réfléchir. Qui avance, aveugle mais serein, vers la lumière intérieure._

_J'étais devenu un zombi déterminé à redonner vie à un mythe. Je sais, c'est absurde et ridicule. Et un tantinet présomptueux. Mais la passion, la foi, l'amour sont toutes aveugles et insignifiantes pour qui ne les vit pas vraiment._

_J'imaginais Jack, seul, après cette lourde confession, et mon désir de l'aider redoubla de force. Par ma présence et mon écoute, je serai capable d'amortir les cahots de rage et de désarroi qui faisaient trébucher le mythe Jack Harkness. Et qui fragilisaient Jack, l'homme._

_Journal de Ianto Jones, même soir._

Jack n'est pas à moi. C'est une évidence. Lorsque le papillon échappe aux filets sadiques de l'homme, il poursuit son envolée majestueuse et libre. A la recherche perpétuelle - relativement perpétuelle, vue la durée de vie d'un papillon- de nouvelles beautés à détrousser. C'est bizarre que l'image d'un papillon me vienne à l'esprit quand je pense à Jack. Il a toute l'éternité pour lui. Mais son cœur est aussi léger et inconstant que le papillon est aérien et inconséquent. C'est difficile à admettre mais c'est comme ça.

Jack n'est la propriété de personne et ne le sera jamais.

Le bon côté de la chose, c'est qu'il n'appartient à personne. Pas à moi. Mais ni à John Hart, qu'il avait renvoyé dans son monde, ni à cet Écossais qui m'avait immédiatement énervé, dès son arrivée. La façon qu'il a de parler, de louvoyer à demi mots, et surtout les regards que Jack lui lance…Je commence à le connaître, le Capitaine papillon.

C'est une mince consolation cela dit. Quand John Hart avait tenté de se faire recruter, Jack avait décliné l'offre. John Hart n'en menait pas large et c'est à son appartenance au passé houleux de Jack qu'il devait son éviction pure et simple de notre monde. John l'avait embrassé sous nos yeux et Jack s'était laissé faire. Pire, c'était sa façon à lui de lui pardonner, de lui faire comprendre que seule la raison lui dictait ses décisions, à présent qu'il avait trouvé un semblant d'équilibre dans sa longue vie.

S'il venait à l'idée à ce voyou de John de revenir sur terre, Jack cèderait à ses avances. Il avait du chien, cet abruti!

Je suis peut-être un peu masochiste mais ce serait marrant de le voir débarquer à nouveau ici. Imaginer Jack en prise avec plusieurs amants. Car Alec McNeil vient d' attraper le papillon. Il me l'a dit. M'est avis qu'il est aussi un spécimen du genre « curieux ».

Il aura été rapide celui-la! Sachant caresser la bête dans le sens du…Comment on dit pour les papillons? Bref, trop heureux de parader et d'illuminer son espace par sa plastique parfaite, Jack se sera laissé aller. Il se laisse toujours aller, dès qu'il s'agit de plaire. Tester et soumettre son potentiel de séduction à qui veut y goûter. C'est le problème avec Jack. Il ne sera jamais persuadé à 100% de sa singularité physique et cosmique. Il faut sans cesse qu'il éprouve sa présence, qu'il la confronte à ses interlocuteurs, en toutes situations, quel que soit le degré de gravité de celles-ci. Ce sont ses desiderata. Cette volonté de séduire, de capter le regards et les pensées, de conquérir tout le monde. Comme s'il cherchait par l'affection ou l'attention, quelque chose de plus grave.

Mais quoi?

Si seulement je savais ce qui le pousse à flirter avec tout ce qui bouge…

J'ai une vague idée, mais elle me fait tellement peur que je n'ose y croire. Je préfère l'ignorer. Même si je crève d'en avoir le cœur net. Cela m'éviterait de penser parfois qu'il me considère comme une mesure d'hygiène corporelle. Le travail nous mange le plus clair de notre temps, et comme je suis le seul à vouloir de lui, il s'en contenterait? Ok, je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir de lui. Elle est constamment en adoration devant son chef. Et leur petit jeu dure depuis toujours. Mais Gwen est de la même cuvée lubrique que Jack. Elle aime plaire et se faire entendre. C'est une bombe ! Le Capitaine papillon ne semble pas prêt à se faire exploser sa belle gueule. Car franchement, il a bien des défauts, mais il a des principes. Ils sont rares mais il s'y tient, contrairement à elle. Cela lui coûte mais il est solide et fidèle à ses principes. A défaut de l'être dans ses relations sexuelles.

Je dis « sexuelles », car j'ignore tout de ce que peut ressentir Jack, même après la nuit qu'on a passé. Il m'avait comblé avec rigueur et enthousiasme, ce qui chez lui n'est pas antinomique. Cela ne prouvait absolument rien de ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Son cœur est en constante effervescence. Un rien l'excite : une chasse aux weevils, une mission en dehors de la base, un expert en chimie venu de nulle part…Comment trancher dans le vif, dans la consistance d'un libertin pathologique comme Jack? Comment sonder son palpitant?

Impossible. Et Alec McNeil n'arrangeait pas mon affaire.

Je ne suis pas indispensable à Jack. Je le sais. Et cela me rend fou. Dès que j'ai aperçu Alec, j'ai su que mon aliénation s'enracinait dans mon ventre, me tordant les viscères comme un mauvais vin. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser. Je suis sur les dents depuis que Jack est venu m'embrasser dans l'office de tourisme, au vu et au su de tout le monde, là-haut. C'était bon mais je compris quand le papillon s'était envolé encore une fois, dès qu'il avait fait le lien entre nous, la caméra et les autres restés à l'étage. D'ordinaire, Il se fichait bien de se faire surprendre en flagrant délit de tripotages, mais ce jour-là n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Ce jour-là, il y avait Alec parmi les spectateurs voyeurs. Owen m'avait assez prévenu. Il m'avait juré qu'il partagerait tout de son contentement s'il nous surprenait, Jack et moi. Et le connaissant, ce n'était pas un collègue de plus qu'il l'aurait freiné dans son élan. Par égard pour Jack, j'avais abrégé notre échange si agréable, dans un effort surhumain, voire inhumain. J'aurais mieux fait de me couper un bras. Il était reparti à la vitesse d'une fusée qui avait le feu aux fesses. J'avais compris.

Et les regards entre eux avaient fini de m'achever. Jack faisait le coq, Alec avait aussitôt fait partie de sa basse cour. Marié et père de famille, les valeurs se perdent. Et Jack n'est pas un cadeau de si grande valeur. J'espérais que l'expert s'en rende compte vite, très vite et qu'il reparte dans son igloo, retrouver femme et enfant.

Je me mettrais des baffes, parfois!

Ma vie depuis Torchwood Londres, et Lisa, m'avait définitivement coupé de mes jeunes années d'insouciance et de projets ambitieux. La vie à Torchwood vous coupe de tout. De la réalité, pour laquelle on risque nos vies, chaque jour. Cette réalité continue d'exister sereinement grâce à nous, en partie, cinq fourmis esseulées et dévouées. Ouvrières d'un monde en apparence préservé. Mais qui partage cette réalité avec nous? Personne.

Nous sommes tous exempts de la vie réelle, même Gwen, qui a sa propre vie sociale en dehors de Torchwood. Jusqu'à quand pourra-t-elle concilier les deux? Et est-elle à envier, en vérité, forcée de mentir à son fiancé et à son entourage?

Tosh non plus n'est pas mieux lotie. Pauvre Tosh qui en pince pour Owen, le myope. Et moi, dans tout ça ! Après ce que j'ai fait pour Lisa. Me voilà sous le charme artificiel d'un supérieur superficiel et fougueux. Je suis convaincu que là d'où il vient, les phéromones ont un usage multiple. Il m'en avait parlé, un jour. Dans son temps, hommes et femmes pourront enfanter. L'accouplement entre deux êtres ne serait donc plus obligatoirement dévolu à la création, à la procréation, mais simplement à la …récréation. Plus de frontières, plus de tabous, plus de clivages moraux ou éthiques. On s'enverrait en l'air avec qui on voudrait. Jack m'avait tout de même avoué qu'il était particulièrement beau depuis son plus jeune âge et que les jalousies étaient nombreuses, autant que ses conquêtes. Mais je reste persuadé que cette histoire de phéromones a un rôle déterminant. Et qu'il en use sans scrupules sur moi et sur tous ceux qui l'attirent.

Alec McNeil l'attire. Et Jack a usé de ces armes secrètes pour le mettre dan son lit. Alec me l'a dit. Sans rougir, au contraire, fier, suffisant. Je ne vois pas où est la fierté dans cet acte. C'est facile de finir dans les bras de Jack. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est de prendre son cœur et ça, cet expert est loin du compte. Moi aussi.

Il est avec lui en ce moment. Jack a résisté à John, mais on ne peut pas non plus lui demander l'impossible. L'attrait de la nouveauté sans doute. John, son cortège de méfaits, son corps sexy, Jack y avait déjà goûté. Place au neuf. Au frais. A l'intact. Ils sont en train de baiser, et moi je palabre.

Pendant quelques temps depuis son retour, j'avais vraiment pensé que Jack avait changé et qu'il voulait à présent plus de stabilité dans sa vie. Pendant un certain temps, j'avais vraiment cru que son désir de se poser passerait par nous, par notre relation fragile mais authentique. Son absence m'avait ravagé. L'exode dans l'inconnu qu'il avait dû vivre l'avait manifestement aussi éprouvé.

Gwen s'était fiancé, et Jack m'avait donné un rencard, alors que son ancien amant-ennemi lui ruait dans les pattes. J'étais forcément une des bonnes résolutions que Jack se promettait de tenir. J'en avais la certitude parfois, quand on se retrouvait seuls, tous les deux. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi et multipliait gestes d'affection et démonstrations plus frontales. Une main sur mon 3 pièces et un « viens » susurré avec douceur. Comment résister?

Mais voilà, Alec McNeil avait débarqué et tout s'était cassé la gueule. Pour sa défense, Jack ne m'avait pas paru plus crâneur qu'à l'accoutumée. Non, il me semblait fatigué et était content de traiter une mission aussi peu sportive et usante pour les nerfs. C'est vrai, ces poissons n'annonçaient pas la fin du monde. Et cet homme distingué, séduisant, je l'avais détesté au premier regard. Il ne s'embarrassait d'aucune bonne manière, révélant sa vraie nature venimeuse dès qu'il s'agissait de Jack. Il l'avait dragué sous mes yeux. J'ai l'oeil pour ça, et pour beaucoup d'autres choses.

Mais Alec allait faire joujou avec lui et vite déchanté. Jack est à personne. Il ne s'attache à personne. Mais tant que je travaille ici, je peux espérer un changement, je peux me rendre indispensable. Je compte pour lui, je le sais. Et je vais continuer de compter pour lui. Voilà des mois qu'on se fréquente et il ne s'est toujours pas lassé de moi. Je suis son port d'attache. Son point d'ancrage, car pour l'attacher, au sens figuré, c'est mission impossible. Cependant, il persévère à vouloir me séduire, par tous les moyens, et ça c'est une preuve que je ne suis pas un simple Alec, un coup d'un soir, une passade.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il me trouve, c'est vrai, mais je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas si mal, cela dit. Pourquoi Jack n'aurait-il pas envie de moi? Je ne suis pas vilain, je sais soigner mon apparence et j'aime le sexe, comme tout le monde. Il m'a embauché pour mon corps, j'en suis certain. Un homme de son envergure ne se serait pas ridiculisé en cédant au lamentable chantage que je lui avais imposé. C'est en attrapant Myfawny, qui avait bien failli nous aplatir tous les deux, que j'avais immédiatement « senti » le fruit de mes efforts à le convaincre aboutir. Lui aussi avait « senti » mon « envie » de faire partie de son équipe. Les ruses que j'avais déployées sans honte. Le chocolat. La tenue vestimentaire ad hoc que je portais lors de notre première rencontre, pendant sa chasse au weevil. Mon allusion presque innocente sur son after shave enivrant et bien sûr, l'atterrissage douloureux et brutal de son corps sur le mien. Quelle agréable concomitance des évènements! Un drôle d'entretien d'embauche sauf pour Torchwood. J'étais sur lui, à l'écraser de tout mon poids et je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, alors nous nous étions saisis, entre autre, d'un fou rire bienvenu. Il était beau. Ses yeux me dévoraient. Ses lèvres pulpeuses testaient ma résistance. Il ne me fallait pas céder. Pas si vite. Pas avant d'avoir le contrat en poche.

Il avait succombé à mon charme. Comme j'avais succombé au sien. Et l'effet de son after shave, de l'absence d'after shave, avait opéré instantanément. S'il ne portait pas de parfum, quelle était cette odeur pénétrante qui émanait de lui et que j'avais pu respirer alors que j'étais sur lui? Ce n'était pas normal, ni humain.

Quand finalement il céda à mon harcèlement moral, je n'étais guère heureux. Lisa allait pouvoir profiter de la technologie Torchwood et ainsi me revenir mais qu'allais-je affronter qui me fut inconnu, en côtoyant cet homme spécial?

Au départ j'avais pensé, à tort, que Jack ne voulait pas de moi dans son équipe à cause de mon passé à Torchwood Londres. Ce qui aurait été compréhensible mais son entêtement à ne pas vouloir m'écouter frôlait l'incompréhension et c'est moi en fait qu'il ne tenait pas à avoir dans les parages. J'ai vite compris pourquoi. Je le rends fou, un point partout, balle au centre.

Peut-être qu'après tout, je suis en plein délire et que l'expert est en train de se prendre un vent avec Jack? Qui sait? Comment savoir? Que peut cet homme que je ne puis offrir à Jack? Je peux tout donner à Jack. Mon corps, mon âme, ma vie. Je l'aime ce crétin!

Il m'aime aussi. A sa façon. Je le sais. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec ce type ? !

Je vais boire un verre, j'en ai besoin. Demain je serai fixé. Et j'agirai en conséquence. Je sens que je me torture pour rien. Gwen et Owen sont en mission, et Tosh s'est disputée avec lui, Jack n'a pas le cœur à la bagatelle. Non il doit se faire du mouron pour eux.

Ils sont juste en train de bavasser. Où est cette putain de bouteille?

PS : non, je n'aime pas Jack. Je suis bien avec lui, c'est tout. Je l'aime bien. Il me fait rire, il me fait bosser, et il sait me faire plaisir. C'est déjà énorme. Mais s'il faut tuer Alec, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, et nous collerions sa disparition dans les dommages collatéraux d'une mission extrêmement périlleuse. Nan, ce type est quelconque. Je ne dis pas que je suis unique en mon genre mais les faits parlent pour moi, je plais à Jack. Beaucoup. Je sais le rendre fou de désir et même plus! J'adore taquiner son arrogance et son complexe de supériorité. J'adore le faire douter, oh pas longtemps, car ça m'excite à un point ! Depuis que je suis à Torchwood, j'ai enfin l'impression d'exister, surtout depuis que Lisa m'a été arrachée. Malgré mon amour inconditionnel pour elle, je suis plus serein aujourd'hui. J'ai chassé mes démons et j'ai trouvé en Jack, un patron correct, un homme miséricordieux, qui m'avait pardonné. Mais aussi un grand frère protecteur, et un amant versatile mais toujours là pour moi, toujours charmé par ma timidité ou par mon cul. Peu importe, je lui plais encore, de plus en plus, en vérité. En toute modestie. Plus on se fréquente, plus on se cherche. Plus on se découvre, plus on se provoque. Plus on se devine, plus on se surprend. C'est fabuleusement bon. Nous aimons les mêmes jeux et nous nous amusons comme des gamins à en trouver de nouveaux. Rien, rien n'est jamais acquis avec Jack. C'est une créature sauvage que j'apprends à dompter tous les jours et cela affûte mon imagination. Dans ce contexte de plaisir permanent, physique et spirituel, le sexe n'est qu'une volupté de plus.

Je l'aime ce crétin!

Et j'ai une longueur d'avance sur Alec, c'est clair.

* * *

A suivre, toujours dans le calme et la sérénité.

Merci à ma super beta **Evalyre**.


	8. La force de l'amour !

**Disclaimer**: rien à moi sauf...merci à RTD et la Beeb.

* * *

"_Jack regarda l'assistance, vit le sourire d'Alec, celui de Tosh, l'air goguenard de Ianto et quitta la pièce, sans un mot. Il s'enferma dans son bureau. Il avait bien agi. Il était certain de ne pas regretter un jour ce qu'il venait de confier à son équipe. Même si aucun d'eux n'avait jamais exprimé le désir de connaître ses sentiments à leur égard, pas même Ianto, il se sentit soulagé de l'avoir fait. Bien qu'incapable de dire pourquoi, il savait que cela n' endiguerait en rien son autorité au sein de l'équipe. Il lui fallait constamment canaliser les humeurs de chacun et il réalisait enfin l'effort qu'il devait fournir en permanence pour y parvenir sans trop de casse. Jack était fatigué, fourbu. Dépassé par son sort peu enviable de chef , de détenteur advitam æternam des plus grandes solutions aux plus grands problèmes. Pour le bien de l'Humanité, qui ne l'avait jamais remercié. Quel destin!"_

_

* * *

_

_Le lendemain, à l'hôtel- Alec._

Je suis loin d'être dévot. Ni mystique, ni pieux…Hier soir, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais goûté au merveilleux, à l'interdit, à un festin sans pareil. Physiquement, ce fut bouillonnant. Moralement, ce fut jouissif. Mentalement, ce fut bouleversant. Terrassé, pire, inhumé sous un tel défilé de noirceurs et de souffrances, j'avais eu la fausse impression d'être en face d'un mythe, d'une légende. Bref, d'une chimère. Jack Harkness est un homme comme les autres. Condamné à un destin exceptionnel, il en devenait exceptionnel par la force des choses. Drapé de mystère, de romanesque, cet homme à l'anatomie parfaite était fatalement irrésistible. Et je n'avais pas su lui résister. Car je suis un homme ordinaire, fasciné par le mystère et la beauté. Je suis un esthète. Et un chercheur. Comment pouvais-je passer à côté d'un homme tel que Jack?

Quelle nuit !

Je n'oublierai pas de si tôt les gémissements de Jack, timides, mais qui résonnent encore dans ma tête. Ses raclements de gorge, virils, témoins de sa respiration rapide. Le frottement de mon sexe en lui, les petits coups de coude sur le bureau, le grognement quand je lui avais tiré les cheveux, fort.

Et son corps!

Des cuisses larges et fermes. Des fesses charnues et douces. Un dos… eh bien, j'ai tant fantasmé sur ce dos…Des muscles fiers. Des bras puissants et râblés.

L'odeur de stupre et de sauvagerie masculine. Une senteur de cèdre. Une sueur forte et légèrement parfumée. Nos effluves corporelles mélangées.

Son regard clair. Ses longs cils. Sa peau bronzée, partout. Un mystère de plus.

Et sa voix de ténor. Claire comme celle d'un sansonnet. Et grave comme le glas qui sonnait le tocsin de ma décadence.

Un tableau de maître, que ce Capitaine, nu et diabolique.

Je n'étais pas sous le charme du mythe, c'est l'affreux constat que je fis en me rasant ce matin-là. Un mythe ne se visite pas comme je l'avais fait. Il ne s'offre pas à vous. Il reste juché sur son trône de prestige et de féeries. Il ne vous donne jamais autant de plaisir, physique et spirituel. C'est un homme, un parmi tant d'autres, qui avait pointé son arme de séduction sur moi et j'étais prêt à succomber.

Comment agir, réagir, après cette soirée unique? Quel rôle allait-il m'attribuer après ça? La peur au ventre, je me dirigeai vers Torchwood, frissonnant sous le froid matinal qui me piquait la chair, et tremblant à l'idée que Jack ne m'accorderait plus un seul regard particulier. C'était un homme fier qui avait cédé sous le poids des responsabilités. Quand bien même il n'en rougirait pas, rien ne me disait qu'il s'en vanterait, en privé ou pas. Peut-être avait-il déjà tiré un trait définitif sur notre soirée? Je le savais capable de m'accueillir à nouveau comme un parfait étranger. De se montrer cassant, méprisant. Je le pressentais.

Préserver. Les apparences et les gens qu'il chérissait. Ne partager que l'instant. Le provisoire. L'émoi précaire et fugace. Une parenthèse, que l'on est forcé de refermer, tôt ou tard.

Mais je n'étais pas ému, moi, Alec McNeil. J'étais sous son emprise. Bouleversé comme jamais. Je me souviendrai de son appel au secours comme de la première syllabe prononcée par ma fille, jusqu'à mon dernier soupir. Ce n'était pas de l'émoi ! Je suis loin d'être un adolescent post-pubère pour m'extasier pour si peu ! C'était bien plus que ça ! Cependant, j'allais repartir bientôt sans avoir su qualifier les sentiments explosifs qui agitaient mon corps. Je n'étais pas en mesure de lui dire le fond de ma pensée, même s'il me le demandait. Mais je ne suis pas un illuminé. La crise mystique de la veille n'avait duré que le temps pour moi d'encaisser et son lourd récit et mon moment de gloire sexuelle.

Jack Harkness n'est pas un mythe. Il ne l'est plus pour moi depuis hier soir. Il n'est qu'un homme. Un homme qui venait de saborder mes plus profondes vérités.

Et le jour qui se levait doucement allait décider de la route qu'il m'indiquerait de prendre. Celle pour Glasgow. Hélas. Ou pas.

J'arrivai à temps pour la réunion. Jack portait une chemise bleu de lys qui lui allait à merveille. Sur un tee-shirt blanc. Combien possédait-il de ces tee-shirts immaculés? Il me salua brièvement mais sans froideur. Son regard s'attarda sur ma bouche. Il me sourit chaleureusement puis m'évita, poliment. Avais-je raison de croire à l'impossible?

Trêve de verbiages, place au travail. J'attendrais un peu avant de déployer l'envergure de mon enthousiasme. Jack n'avait pas que moi dans sa vie, contrairement à moi. Son visage était obscur.

Il avait manifestement autre chose en tête. Toshiko Sato, qui évitait son regard, et tremblait encore de son altercation avec lui, la veille. Moult fois, Jack chercha son approbation, en vain. Le chef de Torchwood nous informa des derniers évènements liés à notre enquête.

Je fus surpris de voir la pétulante Gwen Cooper couverte de plaques rouges sur les avant-bras. Le docteur Mabuse vint éclairer ma lanterne. Gwen Cooper avait attrapé une saleté sur le lieu de leur mission, à Tenby, qui la démangeait atrocement depuis. Et les deux jeunes gens paraissaient anxieux. A juste titre. Le patient admis à Tenby ne montrait aucun signe d'aggravation mais Gwen Cooper souffrait d'un mal inconnu, selon les premières constatations du médecin Harper. Ce dernier haussa le ton face à un Jack modéré, nullement inquiet. En façade, du moins. Il lui reprochait son manque d'égard vis-à-vis de l'état de santé de la jeune femme. Mais Jack n'en démordait pas et calma les esprits en délivrant l'acte de décès du patient de Lancaster, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la présence de nos poissons irradiés et fugueurs. Owen Harper, à peine rassuré, cherchait à présent à comprendre ce qui arrivait à son amie et collègue. Jack nous expliqua la source suspecte et la destination finale des poissons. Torchwood Cardiff. Pendant l'absence de Jack, comme celui-ci me l'avait confié, la veille, l'équipe avait été forcée de continuer les missions et une boulette avait alors été commise. J'adorai la façon qu'avaient Gwen Cooper et Owen Harper de se liguer contre leur patron. Ces deux-là forçaient mon admiration. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'ils me ressemblaient beaucoup et que je préférais ce vivier de nerfs à l'aménité roublarde de Ianto Jones.

Le jeune homme ne disait rien, comme à son habitude. Seuls ses yeux clairs parlaient un langage à mille lieux de l'histoire qui nous occupait. Il fixait Jack avec insistance. Ce gamin ne pensait qu'à ça!

A l'issue de la réunion, les deux jeunes « Per », comme je les avais surnommés, Cooper et Harper, nous quittèrent pour l'hôpital. Toshiko et moi-même descendîmes pour calculer l'heure exacte à laquelle nos poissons allaient nous rendre visite à domicile.

Jack et Ianto Jones s'isolèrent dans le bureau du chef. Ils ne pensaient qu'à ça! Et ce n'est ni par jalousie ni par mesquinerie que je me répète.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants nous offrirent un spectacle des plus cocasses. Jack clama haut et fort ses coucheries avec le jeune homme et ajouta qu'il ne devait pas en abuser comme d'un passe-droit ! Au beau milieu de la Base et fier comme Artaban! Jack nous regarda, Toshiko et moi, avant de se faire dévorer la bouche par son insolent giton!

Ils souriaient, comme deux niais, puis Jack disparut par la porte principale. Ianto Jones lui courut après mais revint rapidement se terrer dans sa kitchenette. J'avais vu le regard que Jack m'avait lancé en partant. Un regard navré mais brillant. Que déduire de ce que nous venions de voir malgré nous? Que devais-je en penser?

C'était beaucoup trop pour moi! Les poissons. Gwen Cooper et ses marques rouges. L'esbroufe du duo risible. Et la douce Toshiko, recroquevillée dans sa détresse. Je décidai de m'occuper d'elle avant tout autre chose. Je voulais servir à quelque chose. Débloquer la situation nouée entre elle et son patron. Je suis quelqu'un de bien.

Je l'amenai doucement à se confier à moi.

- Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Sato?

Elle parut étonnée.

- Oui. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Tosh. Tout le monde ici m'appelle Tosh, me dit-elle, un peu gênée, mais le léger sourire qui se dessina sur son visage me donna du courage.

- Toshiko. Je ne voudrais pas être plus cavalier que je ne devrais, répondis-je, liant.

Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux dansèrent devant son visage baissé. J'étais encore loin du but.

- Me serait-il possible de vous poser une question un peu indiscrète? Osai-je, toujours poli.

Elle me regarda assez longtemps pour que je devine son embarras.

- Je vous en prie, me dit-elle, cependant.

- Cela m'a peiné de vous voir hier, sortir en larmes du bureau de Jack. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu provoquer…

- Oh, ce n'est rien. J'étais fatiguée, sans doute.

La petite n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement.

- J'ai passé la soirée avec votre patron, hier, Toshiko. Et il m'a raconté des choses étonnantes sur sa vie à Torchwood. C'est un homme si seul.

- Ah?

Toshiko s'était redressée et me sonda de ses yeux grand ouverts.

- C'est à dire, Alec? Que vous a-t-il dit?

Les rôles étaient inversés. Certes, je m'y attendais mais pas aussi vite…J'étais cependant conforté dans mon idée que Jack avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour se faire respecter et pardonner ses malheureux écarts de conduite.

- Il est seul. Il se sent seul. Et incompris. Imaginez-vous un instant dans sa peau, Toshiko. Toutes ces responsabilités et ses doutes, placées au même niveau. Sans personne pour leur spécifier un ordre hiérarchique. Personne d'autre que lui.

La bouche de la jeune et jolie femme s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit.

- J'ai passé une soirée mémorable en sa compagnie. Dis-je, sans rougir, et sans donner plus de détails. J'ai le sentiment que votre patron déraille parce qu'il se sent différent de vous tous. De nous tous. J'ignore ce qu'il a pu vous dire hier. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Toshiko. Mais de ce que j'ai appris de lui, j'estime qu'il a droit à votre clémence, non?

La douce Toshiko me sourit et je compris que j'avais été convaincant. Un peu trop même?

- Alec. Vous semblez bien l'aimer, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-elle, l'air faussement candide.

- Oui, je l'avoue. Nous avons…beaucoup parlé. Il s'est facilement confié à moi. C'est parfois plus simple de parler à un étranger.

Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et si je me fiais à son verdict, je ne devais pas être le premier homme à avoir suborné le cœur de Jack Harkness.

- Encore faut-il avoir quelqu'un qui vous écoute. Soyez vigilant, Alec. Jack est différent de nous. A bien des égards.

- J'en suis conscient, ma chère amie. Mais cela n'enlève rien à l'amour vrai qu'il vous porte, à tous. Il vous aime, croyez-moi. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour vous préserver, chacun de vous. Il me l'a dit.

- C'est vrai?

Sa voix chevrotait.

- Vous en doutez à cause de ce qu'il vous a dit hier? C'est bien ça?

Elle se renfrogna.

- Oh, non. Il lui arrive souvent d'être maladroit, voire offensant.

- Alors pourquoi ces doutes?

- C'est juste que je n'avais jamais pensé à lui de cette façon. Me mettre à sa place, vous comprenez, c'est difficile. Mais je vous crois, Alec, et je m'en veux du coup.

- Non, je ne veux en aucun cas vous incriminer, Toshiko. Jack est un bon patron, et vous l'aimez aussi. J'en suis convaincu. C'est un homme exceptionnel..

- Alec, vous êtes au courant de sa situation amoureuse, n'est-ce pas?

- De sa situation sexuelle, oui.

- Oh…

- Veuillez pardonnez ma grossièreté mais Jack a le syndrome cœur d'artichaut, comme j'aime à le dire.

Toshiko sourit, mais elle ne comprenait rien.

- C'est le problème des belles personnes physiques, expliquai-je. Elles ont le coup de cœur facile. Trop facile.

- J'avoue que je ne vous suis pas bien, fit-elle en rougissant.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez jamais remarqué à quel point les belles personnes draguent facilement? C'est comme si elles s'excusaient d'être dotées de charmes insolents. Jack est un coeur d'artichaut.

Toshiko se mit à rire, ce qui m'enchanta.

- Et moi j'adore les artichauts ! Ce mets unique en son genre qui grandit à mesure que vous le dégustez…Dans votre assiette, je veux dire.

Ma charmante interlocutrice cessa de rire.

- Soyez très vigilant, Alec. Avec ce que vous venez de dire, je vais prier pour vous, me lança-t-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- C'est gentil de vous préoccuper de moi, ma chère amie. Mais vous? Vous n'avez rien d'un coeur d'artichaut. Pourtant vous êtes d'une beauté solaire, si je puis me permettre.

Toshiko rougit encore plus et baissa la tête.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi flatteur?

- Personne ici ne vous fait la cour?

- Là, vous êtes indiscret, Alec, m'admonesta-t-elle, sans colère.

- Je vous demande de bien vouloir excuser mon manque de tact. Je suis désolé.

Ianto Jones passait par là.

- C'est oublié. Mais soyez quand même vigilant, Alec, me répéta-t-elle avant de se remettre au travail.

- Je suis solide. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Bien! Au travail?

Notre conversation n'avait certainement pas échappé au jeune homme qui nous apportait ses cafés.

J'étais néanmoins rasséréné. Toshiko se recoiffa puis s'excusa auprès de nous un moment. Elle ne manquait pas de tact, elle au moins. Elle avait choisi de ne pas être le témoin de mon probable face à face avec le jeune homme qui posait les deux tasses, à côté de nos postes de travail. Je le regardais. Il fuyait mon regard. Il était mûr.

- Monsieur Jones, j'ai bien tenté de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer entre Toshiko et Jack hier mais avec le caractère réservé de votre amie, j'aurais plus vite fait de vider la Manche avec une cuiller à café…De ce merveilleux café que vous ne cessez de nous servir.

Ianto Jones ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

- Et vous? Insistai-je. Avez-vous eu plus de succès que moi?

- Non.

Pour la mise en jambe, j'allais devoir trouver autre chose.

- Votre équipe m'a l'air solide, continuai-je. Et puis assez susceptible. Ou alors est-ce votre patron qui serait permissif. Un peu trop?

Ianto Jones avait la posture d'un horse guard et le mental d'un fakir. Il avait immédiatement compris ce que je voulais provoquer en lui. Il me sourit, sobrement.

- Certains sont susceptibles. D'autres sont permissifs. Et d'autres encore sont les deux à la fois.

- Je vois. C'est pour cela que vos relations font parfois des étincelles.

- Jack nous laisse notre libre-arbitre. Mais il ne manque pas d'autorité pour autant. C'est un savant compromis qui fait de lui un patron soupe au lait, tyrannique et…

- Exceptionnel!

- J'allais dire imprévisible. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

- Quoi? Vous ne le trouvez pas exceptionnel, monsieur Jones? Vous qui semblez proche de lui.

Difficile de décrire le regard de Ianto Jones à cet instant. Agacé? Calculateur? Ravivé? Amusé? Mais ses prunelles ne me lâchaient pas.

- Personne n'est exceptionnel à mes yeux, monsieur McNeil. Surtout pas Jack.

- Dommage que vous teniez pas plus en estime un homme tel que lui, monsieur Jones. Moi je l'ai trouvé exceptionnel…

Je sirotai une gorgée de café.

- C'est parfait. Veuillez m'excuser. Je dois retourner aux archives.

- Faites, faites.

Ianto Jones me tourna les talons et disparut.

La vie à Torchwood Cardiff était trépidante. J'eus à peine le temps d'avaler une deuxième gorgée de cet excellent café que les deux « Per » débarquaient. Le médecin avait le visage défiguré par la colère. Gwen Cooper semblait plus timorée. Ils me saluèrent et descendirent dans le laboratoire médical. Sans comprendre exactement ce qui leur arrivait, je saisis à la volée une litanie de noms d'oiseaux destinés, en toute logique, au patron absent, fantasque et, ma foi, très permissif.

Ce n'était pas son jour, au pauvre Capitaine. Et tout ce qu'il m'avait confié la veille se vérifiait à chaque minute.

Une nouvelle mutinerie était-elle en train de se fomenter sous mes yeux? A entendre Owen Harper aboyer et faire claquer ses outils en métal, c'était plus qu'envisageable.

Salubrité mentale. Deux mots à exclure de toute expédition au sein de l'équipe Torchwood Cardiff. Toshiko, la douce, se précipita vers ses collègues en entendant les insanités proférées par Owen Harper. Ianto Jones digérait apparemment ma dernière pique, reclus dans son coin fétiche : la cuisine. Gwen Cooper s'époumonait à vouloir calmer le médecin, en proie à une violente crise de « marre de Jack ».

Nous étions à quelques minutes du clash. J'assistai, dès l'arrivée de Jack, à un affrontement guerrier entre lui et Owen Harper. Ce dernier appela Jack comme on ordonne à un chien d'obéir. Il lui déversa son flot de colère et d'angoisse car le mal dont souffrait Gwen n'avait pas été diagnostiqué à l'hôpital. Owen Harper reprocha à son supérieur de les envoyer au casse-pipe sans se soucier des risques qu'ils encourraient.

Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille? Il travaillait avec Jack depuis si longtemps ! Plus de 5 ans, je crois. Il ne m'avait pas fallu plus d'une soirée pour comprendre l'affection que Jack portait à ses employés. C'était une évidence. Une vérité acquise. Owen Harper crachait un fiel d'angoisse, plus que de haine. Jack Harkness le savait. J'aimais à croire que notre discussion de la veille l'avait endurci. Jack se lança dans une tirade digne d'un mélodrame Shakespearien.

Non, il ne sous-estimait aucun risque. Oui, il se souciait plus que tout du sort de son équipe, à chaque nouvelle mission. Non, il ne les envoyait jamais au casse-pipe. Oui, il tremblait pour eux jour et nuit. Et si Owen Harper ne faisait pas grand cas de sa propre vie, Jack, lui, considérait qu'elle valait de l'or et se tuerait volontiers plutôt que d'avoir à perdre l'un d'eux. Il était là pour eux. Il leur donnait sa science, son expérience et sa force sans compter. Mais si personne ne le suppliait d'ingérer dans leur vie privée, ce n'était pas à Jack de le décider de lui-même. Ce n'était pas dans sa fonction. Mais il entendait chaque cri intérieur. Il en souffrait en silence, et ne demandait pas mieux que de leur venir en aide, si seulement Owen ou les autres daignaient le lui faire savoir.

La voix puissante de Jack déchira l'air lourd qui nous entourait. Sa plainte remua les consciences présentes autour de lui. Owen Harper, figé, ne répondit rien. Que répondre à une pareille confession?

Après avoir donné un dernier sage conseil au médecin, celui de soigner l'eczéma de Gwen Cooper, Jack disparut.

Avais-je été l'artisan d'une possible réconciliation latente? Je voulais le croire. Jack avait changé. Il avait enfin trouvé la force de dire ces mots rares. « Je vous aime. J'ai peur pour vous. Je tremble pour vous. »

Quelle scène ! Le héros avait rendossé son armure cabossée. Le mythe avait un visage humain, désespérément humain.

J'étais heureux d'avoir participé à son regain d'espérances. Son ultime regard fut pour moi et Tosh. J'y lus la tendresse et la fragilité qui m'avaient converti dès notre rencontre. J'étais heureux pour lui, pour Tosh, pour les autres. Et surtout, pour moi.

Lentement chacun de nous reprit ses activités et Ianto Jones disparut lui aussi.

* * *

Sérieux, j'ai besoin de reviews, bonnes ou pas.

A suivre...


	9. Regrets éternels!

**Disclaimer **: toujours rien à moi.

**Spécial remerciements **: à ma super beta **Evalyre **qui a beaucoup donné de sa gentille personne (corrections des oops, des fautes véritables, des conjugaisons anarchiques, et qui est à l'origine de plusieurs belles idées comme celle de mettre une phrase en prologue, pour une meilleure compréhension du texte). Bref, une prof comme Eva, c'est que du bonus et du bonheur!

Merci aussi à tous et toutes. Aux adorables lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviews (**Orainoco**, je suis pivoine depuis ta dernière RW, mais ça me va bien au teint ^^). A Rhéa, of course.

* * *

"- ... Et Alec, il aime quoi chez toi? Il te l'a dit?

Jack se recroquevilla. Il se mit sur le dos, histoire d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de son amant.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui? Fit-il, d'une voix sourde.

- Pour comparer mon diagnostic avec le sien, répondit Ianto en venant se lover contre lui. Savoir si on est frappés de la même fièvre…

- La comparaison n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas fait…la même chose avec lui, avoua Jack, surpris de sa propre franchise.

Il enveloppa Ianto dans ses bras, et d'un sourire canaille, il ajouta:

- Alec est du genre, comment dire…entreprenant!

Ianto se recula, ahuri, incrédule, chaviré."

* * *

Pourtant, Jack ne m'avait pas accordé beaucoup de temps ce jour-là. Mais le fruit de notre étreinte était en plein bourgeonnement, en voie d'épanouissement. Les graines de sa renaissance avaient été semées avec succès et il en faisait profiter tout le monde, sensible et prodigue. L'amour est un sentiment extrême mais si fort, si bénéfique quand on apprend à le vivre.

Oh je ne dis pas que c'est mon amour qui l'a renforcé, non. Simplement que nous n'avons pas perdu notre temps à se rapprocher ainsi impunément. Ni lui ni moi.

Nous avions partagé une soirée propice et d'une certaine façon inéluctable. Nous en avions eu besoin tous les deux, au même moment, pour les mêmes raisons. Jack était à la recherche d'une oreille attentive et objective, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait avoir trouvé en moi. Je ne pensais qu'à découvrir un homme qui m'avait bouleversé dès le premier regard posé sur lui, en bien des façons. J'étais heureux pour nous.

Après le déjeuner, au cours duquel je fis plus ample connaissance avec le docteur Harper, ce qui déclencha pas mal de fou rires entre nous, j'assistai, heureux, au défilé des doléances auprès du chef de la part de presque toute l'équipe. Toshiko avait retrouvé le ravissant sourire qui lui rendait sa grâce. Owen Harper était allé s'expliquer avec son patron et était revenu, en secouant la tête d'un air ahuri mais amusé. Et Ianto Jones s'était carrément enfermé avec Jack dans le bureau. Une vague d'harmonie retrouvée nous baigna tous après cette discorde impressionnante. Jack Harkness, fort de son éclat naturel et osai-je l'avouer, de la soirée magique entre nous, avait réussi à phagocyter les colères, les rages refoulées, et les angoisses de ses agents. Un bien lourd fardeau symptomatique d'une vie exténuante et hors du commun. L'abcès était crevé et malgré ce que j'imaginais de la discussion qui se tenait au-dessus de nos têtes, entre Jack et Ianto Jones, j'étais soulagé et content. Sincèrement.

La réunion privée s'éternisant dans le bureau, je me concentrai sur les derniers calculs nécessaires à l'accomplissement de la mission.

Les poissons, venus de ma région natale et qui avaient nagé jusque dans les eaux tempérées de Cardiff, étaient passés par la Faille. Jack absent, l'équipe avait probablement raté leur passage et ce n'est qu'à Torchwood Glasgow que nous avions enfin pu remarquer cette nouvelle génération de truites irradiées. Les eaux glaciales du nord les avaient alors forcés à faire demi tour, et de retour vers la Faille, nous étions en mesure de les renvoyer dans leur monde en activant la tour d'eau alimentée par Torchwood et la Baie de Cardiff. Jack avait trouvé la solution miracle, tout seul, comme le chef indiscutable qu'il est. Toshiko et moi mettions en route les derniers paramètres qui nous permettraient de mener à bien cette mission. Les deux « Per » , les agents de terrain, se rendraient au barrage le matin à l'aube et à 7h28 tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Jack sortit enfin du bureau pour nous autoriser à …rentrer chez nous. J'aperçus Ianto Jones, les yeux rouges, qui s'éclipsa quelque part dans les méandres de la Base. L'avait-il fait aussi pleurer? Que diable, ces jeunes gens sont fragiles comme des enfants! Jack les rendait tous fous ! Il nous rendait tous fous!

Je fus irrité d'être obligé de quitter Jack, de le laisser à Jones. Après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, Jack chercherait forcément à le consoler. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir. Je quittai la base en compagnie de Toshiko, tandis que les deux « Per » nous souhaitaient une bonne soirée. Il était encore tôt alors j'invitai Toshiko à prendre un verre. Elle accepta. Il me fallait de la compagnie. Savoir Jack avec Jones m'oppressait la poitrine. J'engloutis deux pintes de bière rousse, histoire d'anesthésier mes hoquets de jalousie que je dissimulai devant la jolie jeune femme avec des blagues que seuls deux scientifiques pouvaient apprécier. Comme celles des deux éprouvettes de laborantin qui décident de prendre _le tube _pour aller à Picadilly Circus!

Toshiko semblait heureuse. Elle commanda un cocktail à base de litchi, et s'excusa en souriant de ne pas connaître de blagues drôles. Son travail était la seule chose stable dans sa vie et elle m'avoua en rougissant qu'Owen Harper était doué pour raconter des blagues mais que celles-ci ne volaient jamais bien haut. Je la contredis néanmoins, car j'avais ri à plusieurs reprises aux bêtises du docteur lors du déjeuner. Je le trouvais fort drôle et spirituel. Elle admit à mots couverts que je n'avais pas tout à fait tort. Je décelai chez elle un certain béguin pour le médecin et la questionnai à ce sujet. Elle me résista, stoïque, et changea vite de conversation. Elle évoqua Jack, et sa mise au point musclée avec Owen Harper, mais là c'est moi qui l'interrompis. Je n'avais aucune envie de penser à lui. Nul envie de parler de lui, pour être précis. Je lui demandai des détails sur sa vie personnelle, elle se défila à son tour avec délicatesse.

Je finis par la raccompagner un bout de chemin et rentrai seul vers 22h à mon hôtel. J'avais passé un moment exquis avec cette femme agréable et douée. Les 3 pintes de rousse m'aidèrent à m'endormir sans effort. Demain, nous en aurions terminé avec la mission qui m'avait conduit à Cardiff. Le lendemain, je repartirai chez moi.

La mission fut un succès total. Et d'une brièveté appréciable. Sauf pour moi. Elle accélérait mon départ. Jack s'assura que son équipe allait bien. En particulier la jeune Gwen Cooper qui semblait sur la voie de la guérison. Puis il donna congé à tout le monde. Sauf à moi. Mon train partait dans une heure. Je me retrouvai seul avec lui, dans la Base désertée de si bonne heure. Il m'offrit un café toujours immonde mais corsé. Ainsi qu'une miniature de cabine de police en bois peinte en bleu pour ma fille Dot.

Un drôle de cadeau en vérité. Mais le geste me toucha. D'autant qu'il m'avait réservé un autre cadeau tout particulier. Sacrebleu, dès que j'eus ses beaux yeux dans les miens, j'ai replongé aussitôt. J'avais envie de lui, encore. Je ne voulais plus partir. Je ne désirais que lui, encore. C'est au cours d'un de nos baisers passionnés que je réalisai que je n'avais pas eu tout, absolument tout de Jack Harkness. J'ignorais quoi, cependant. Lui le savait et me le fit comprendre bien assez vite. Nous nous engageâmes une seconde fois sur la piste du plaisir, et cette fois, ce fut lui qui me vint en aide. Une avalanche de trésors, voilà ce qu'il me proposa en secouriste émérite.

Je ne détaillerai rien de notre dernière étreinte. Distiller quelques bribes, ça je peux. J'ai beaucoup parlé pendant. Jack a souvent ri. En fait, Jack a statué sur mon sort imminent : il comptait bien « mener la danse » cette fois. J'ai tenté de faire bonne figure mais j'étais naturellement stressé. A quelle sauce ce boulimique allait-il me manger? J'étais sur le point de me faire « culbuter » pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai cru bon de commenter chacun de ses gestes. Ironisant sur sa façon de visiter mon corps, de manière peu protocolaire. Cela le fit rire mais il ne perdait pas de vue son dessein. Nous ne l'avons pas fait à côté de la machine à café, comme dans mon rêve exquis. Ailleurs. Une tripotée de mains chaudes explorait mon anatomie et malgré le plaisir de cette intrusion savoureuse, je continuai de blablater. Je fis allusion à la brutalité qui l'animait en le comparant à un lion en rut. Son grand rire me rafraîchit un court instant. J'étais tour à tour affolé, excité, récalcitrant, provocant. Lorsqu'il me saisit par la nuque et par la taille pour m'entraîner sur le canapé, avec une force implacable, je compris que mon heure avait sonné. Il s'assit, le pantalon sur les chevilles, et m'ordonna presque de le chevaucher. J'étais nu, hormis mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. J'avais en gros compris la façon dont cela allait se dérouler. Je dus me faire violence pour poser mes cuisses nues sur les siennes. Le contact fut agréable cependant. C'est juste que je n'étais guère habitué à me retrouver ainsi, les jambes écartées, nu, et embringué par un homme d'expérience. Mon visage maussade avait dû me trahir, car Jack cessa ses baisers et ses attouchements débridés. Il me sourit et me regarda d'un air malicieux. Il me condamna au silence, car, oui, je parlais toujours, en plaquant une main sur ma bouche. J'avais trouvé une belle répartie, pourtant. Dommage. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'après étude du spécimen Jack Harkness, l'expert que j'étais n'y avait trouvé qu'un seul et unique défaut : Ianto Jones!

Il me caressa le dos puis les cuisses en m'interrogeant du regard. J'allais lui faire confiance et étais sur le point de le lui dire quand je sentis ses mains sous mes cuisses me remonter sans ménagement. Je fermai les yeux, et je l'entendis murmurer des mots d'apaisement. J'étais d'accord. Je hochai la tête mais il ne me voyait pas. Il avait plongé son visage au creux de mon épaule et se préparait à m'assaillir.

Sous moi, je sentis ses mains s'affairer, brassant de l'air. Mais aucun contact ne venait. Je commençais à me tortiller, les mains dans ses cheveux, la bouche croquant son cou.

- Tout doux, Alec, chuchota-t-il.

Je le regardai, indécis.

- Je ne veux pas vous brusquer. Je mène la danse, ok, mais vous êtes le chorégraphe.

- Cessez vos métaphores de pauvre erre, Jack! Au fait! Soyez plus clair…

- La situation me semble pourtant très claire, ronchonna-t-il, amusé.

En effet, elle l'était mais pas assez habituelle pour moi. Un spasme d'angoisse me saisit.

- Je vous suis, Alec, quelque soit votre rythme. C'est vous le meneur. Je veux vous voir vous trémousser. Je suis prêt.

- D'accord, d'accord…soupirai-je, à peine plus détendu.

Vous parlez d'un cadeau!

Je pris conscience de la fournaise qui grandissait dans mon intimité et je persistai encore un peu à donner le change.

- Ce n'est pas juste, Jack. Je n'ai pas eu ce privilège. Pouvoir vous admirer pendant que nous…

- Oh, mais si vous gardez un semblant de self-control, vous y arriverez. Laissez-vous aller et je vous promets un spectacle de toute beauté.

- Toujours aussi modeste, Capitaine. Cependant, vous êtes dans le vrai. De face ou de dos, vous êtes…terrible!

Il se mit à rire, de nouveau, puis il riva son regard au mien et prépara le terrain. Le froid du gel me fit un bien fou, mais d'où l'avait-il sorti?

- Cette fois-ci, je vais vraiment avoir tout de vous, Jack. N'est-ce pas? Demandai-je, entre l'hésitation et l'envie.

Il me sourit et passa un bras dans mon dos pour m'installer correctement. Je le dominais d'une demi tête, il me redressa contre lui. Je le laissais faire. C'était lui le spécialiste. Je fermai les yeux.

- Mais c'est assez intimidant, notez bien. Je ne suis pas assuré de vous plaire comme je le voudrais. Si vous pouviez éviter de m'observer pendant que…

- Hors de question, Alec !

- Je suis d'une pudeur maladive, vous savez.

- Allez-vous cesser de parler, oui? Vous ne dites que des mensonges! Gronda-t-il en riant.

- J'aime autant continuer de parler, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Vous n'allez pas commenter, tout de même?

- Je ne sais pas encore ce qui risque de me passer par la tête. Je ne vous garantis rien de folichon.

Il me colla à lui avec brutalité. Mon bavardage irrépressible avait dû l'énerver.

- Par la tête, je ne sais pas non. Ailleurs, en revanche…

- Jack !

- Alec !

En effet, c'est en agissant ailleurs qu'il me ferma le clapet. La surprise, suivie d'une infime contraction de mes muscles, dans la partie en question, me raidit totalement.

- Détendez-vous…

- Oui.

Je fermai les yeux, et la bouche, et parvins à me détendre. Rapidement. Curieusement.

Notre coupable récidive se passa mieux que je ne le craignais. Autant ses préliminaires avaient été brusques, autant l'acte a été doux et peu douloureux. Et enrichi de mille baisers. Il était à son affaire, le diable. Il devrait penser à faire breveter son art de l'amour. Je ne dirai rien de ce que j'ai ressenti. Cela ne se partage avec personne. Mais au summum de l'extase, lorsque son sexe percuta une zone peu fréquentée jusque là, je faillis perdre connaissance. Il choisit ce moment critique pour me répéter à l'oreille ces mots qui restent accrochés à ma peau. « Ne partez pas! Je ne veux pas que vous partiez! Restez, je vous en prie! ».

Comment osait-il ? Je me demande encore par quel miracle j'ai pu répondre à cette complainte. « Je dois partir, Jack. Il le faut. »

Et nos secousses de plaisir et de regrets s'étaient mêlées en un cri commun qui perce encore mes tympans.

Notre atterrissage se fit dans le silence et la chaleur de nos corps serrés. Nous étions arrivés au bout de l'impasse. Un cul-de-sac extraordinaire bondé de surprises et de sensations extrêmes.

Tout en nous rhabillant, je lui confirmais que je devais partir, que ma vie n'était pas ici. Que l'on devait se monter raisonnable. Il me répéta qu'il ne restait jamais longtemps raisonnable. J'avais bien compris. Il me martela de questions poignantes, qui n'aidèrent pas le faible parjure que j'étais. Je l'aurais volontiers giflé pour qu'il cessât ses demandes. Allais-je revenir? Penserais-je à l'appeler régulièrement. Le sexe au téléphone était une option à envisager, me dit-il, les yeux brillants. Je déclinai ses propositions, la mort dans l'âme. « Non, Jack, vous et moi, cela doit rester la merveilleuse parenthèse que ce séjour à Cardiff aura été pour moi. »

Il fut désolé, et redevint sérieux seulement une fois qu'il fut complètement rhabillé. Il préconisa néanmoins une réunion vidéo hebdomadaire entre Torchwood Cardiff et Torchwood Glasgow. Histoire de garder le contact. Saisi d'un fou rire, où s'immisçait le désarroi, je lui citai tout un faisceau de raisons qui invalidaient cette dernière proposition farfelue. L'avoir au téléphone, sans pouvoir le toucher était au dessus de mes forces. Alors le voir en vidéo…

Nous aurions dû profiter l'un de l'autre au lieu de perdre notre temps précieux à vouloir se convaincre mutuellement. Lui de nous revoir vite et souvent. Moi de nous persuader que notre histoire était finie. Mais je ne devais pas être très brillant comme avocat car je n'y croyais pas moi-même. Je mourrais d'envie de revenir, mais j'étais marié et papa. Comment le convaincre de ne pas me harceler, alors que je n'étais pas intimement certain de l'oublier si facilement?

Il avait Ianto Jones, qui semblait très amoureux. Je suis observateur. Le jeune homme devait souffrir de la méconduite de son amant. Et je ne tenais pas à me faire détester. J'ai horreur qu'on me déteste. J'essayais de ramener Jack, l'inconstant, à de meilleures résolutions. J'insistai sur le fait qu'il y avait un jeune homme éperdument épris de lui et qui devait enrager de le savoir avec moi. Je suis un modèle de paradoxes. Je suis amoureux de cet homme peu ordinaire et, après avoir été physiquement chaviré par ce même homme, après l'avoir dégagé des bras de son jeune éphèbe, je le repoussai vers lui. Je lui prodiguai des conseils réfléchis et lui ouvrai les yeux sur sa réalité. Un homme l'aimait en silence, Jack devait se montrer méritant envers lui. Je suis bon. Non, en vérité, je suis aussi lâche et faible que Jack. Si j'avais été libre comme l'air, c'est un combat de coqs auquel je me serais livré face à Ianto Jones.

Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce terrible dilemme. Jack semble à l'aise avec le sien. Mais s'il y a une chose à retenir de cet individu, c'est qu'il est tout sauf ce qu'il veut bien montrer.

Sue les quais de la Baie de Cardiff, point de notre rencontre et à présent de nos adieux, je réussis à garder un minimum de sang-froid. Nous nous sommes lancés dans une discussion de comptoir à double sens, qui nous ravit. Je lui avouai que je bénissais les poissons qui nous avaient amenés à nous connaître. Que j'adorais manger du poisson, tous les jours, s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi. Jack me confia qu'il n'était pas spécialement friand de poisson mais qu'il penserait à moi à chaque fois que j'en mangerai. Quel sens de la répartie! Mais le spirituel le disputait au charnel dans mon triste cerveau et je coupai court à notre dialogue. Ma valise dans la main, je m'arrachai à lui précipitamment.. M'éloigner le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Je me contrefichais de Ianto Jones. Pour être franc. En revanche, ma tendre épouse comptait pour moi. Elle avait quitté un mari aimant et fidèle. La douce femme allait retrouver un mari définitivement putassier et légèrement…perdu. Ou était-ce l'inverse?

Dans le train qui me renvoyait chez moi, je m'interrogeais. Jack était-il tombé amoureux de moi? Pourquoi avait-il autant insisté pour que je reste? Se pouvait-il qu'il ressentît autre chose qu'une simple attirance physique pour moi? Je supposais que oui, devant son ardeur à vouloir me retenir sans m'avouer le fond de ses pensées. Je le croyais bohême, il n'était en fait que légèreté et gravité. Un mélange obscur de contre-vérités.

Ianto Jones ne le contentait-il plus suffisamment? Ou bien était-ce Jack qui n'en avait jamais assez? La routine érodait-elle sa capacité à aimer? Ou alors avait-il trouvé en moi un partenaire à sa démesure? S'il m'aimait, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Aimait-il Ianto Jones? Le lui avait-il déjà dit? Oh sans doute pas, après ce qu'il m'avait dit de ses difficultés à se confier à son équipe.

J'aurais tant voulu que ma route pour Glasgow fut plus longue car je craignais de ne pas être débarrassé de Jack aussi vite. Et Claire qui m'attendait, innocente, loyale.

Je ne parvenais pas, néanmoins, à me défaire de mon sourire niais, de m'en libérer, alors que j'avais collé mon front à la vitre et que les paysages défilaient à grande vitesse, sans que je n'en vois aucun. Me libérer de Jack Harkness ! De ce soleil qui me réchauffait plus que le vrai soleil, celui dont les rayons filtraient paresseusement dans la voiture du train. Sans trop me tromper, je puis déclarer que telle fut la plus délicate de toutes les missions auxquelles j'avais participé. L'Homme a peur des aliens, de l'inconnu, de l'invisible. Moi, Alec McNeil, je ne redoute qu'un seul homme, fait de chair et de sang.

Quel beau chaos qui s'annonçait pour moi ! Merci Jack !

**(Journal de Ianto Jones)**

Jack s'est fait défoncé par Alec !

Je suis en plein Méliès ! Je rêve !

Il me l'a dit sans sourciller, ravi de l'effet que cette annonce a eu sur moi! Qu'est-ce que Jack pu vivre durant son absence pour qu'il me revienne ainsi transformé et encore plus imprévisible qu'avant? Qu'est-ce que cet Alec a de particulier? Il ne paie pas de mine et pourtant il a eu Jack !

Cela aurait dû m'alerter quand, la nuit passée, Jack a insisté pour que je lui dise ce qui m'avait plu chez lui au tout début. Quand dans un « couple » l'un commence à se poser de telles questions, c'est toujours révélateur. Après la nuit qu'il a passée avec ce diable d'Alec, Jack est divisé entre nous. Et moi, comme le bourrin que je suis, je lui ai tout avoué. Ce qui m'a plu chez lui en premier? Quelle question idiote! Au lieu de taire mon amour, au lieu de lui fournir une réponse aussi idiote ou saupoudrée de ridicule, je lui ai dit tout haut que j'aime tout chez lui!

Sa peau. Comment être plus éloquent? Il l'a bien compris et n'a visiblement pas eu envie d'en entendre davantage. Oh, je sais bien qu'il n'est pas à moi. Mais ma réponse a au moins eu le mérite de le faire taire. Et comme il est du genre expansif, cela ne l'a nullement empêché de me parler de sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Alec. Ok, j'avoue, c'est moi qui l'y avais poussé mais n'avais-je d'autre choix que de lui demander des comptes sur sa nuit honteuse?

Il ne sait rien de tout ça, même avec ce que je lui ai confié. Réjoui, il a comparé notre façon de nous distraire avec celle qu'Alec lui a imposée. En bref, cet expert de malheur l'a carrément culbuté alors qu'avec moi, Jack reste le maître ès- cérémonie. Un appel du pied pour que je me dévergonde?

Quand je sors me balader sur les quais, et qu'il fait beau, un soleil vivifiant au dessus de la ville- si, cela arrive souvent! - Je vois le soleil mais je ne ressens sa chaleur que lorsque j'entends Jack m'appeler via l'intercom. Ou lorsque je pense à lui. Autrement l'astre unique n'a aucun effet ni sur mon corps ni sur mon affect.

C'est clair, je suis amoureux. Par conséquent, je suis fou de rage ! De jalousie ! Voire de haine ! Mais pas envers Alec, ni envers Jack. Simplement malheureux.

Jack ne saura rien de mon hostilité. Je vais lui épargner le plaisir de se complaire dans sa suffisance. Je vais rester zen et maître de mes émotions. Il me sous-estime. Il revendique, à tort, le droit souverain d'aimer qui il veut, quand il le veut. Avec moi, il va faire fausse route. Avec Alec…

Je peux tuer Alec. Je n'attends que le feu vert de Jack et j'y vais. La haine est un sentiment aussi fort, aussi nourrissant que l'amour. Je suis capable de tout. Faire les frais du passage d'Alec McNeil à Torchwood Cardiff, soit ! Mais la riposte promet de sales quart d'heures au Capitaine papillon !

Ma botte secrète et infaillible, c'est que je suis permanent à Torchwood, et tant que je serais sous son joug, Jack devra se plier à mes caprices. Je sais, c'est contradictoire, mais c'est la seule réalité avec ce type. Alec va repartir, tout comme l'a fait John Hart, peu avant lui, et il ne restera plus que votre serviteur pour ramasser les draps infetcs de ses coucheries délictueuses. Les linceuls de ses parodies d'amour, souillés et si fragiles qu'ils en deviennent friables.

Jack en est conscient. Et sans doute cela le fait-il souffrir. Mais c'est ainsi. Tant que je suis employé par Torchwood, je saurai faire valoir mes droits et il sait mon obstination. Libre à lui d'aller parasiter les existences de simples mortels comme Alec, si cela lui fait plaisir. Je suis le seul à savoir à quoi m'attendre avec Jack, l'immortel, et l'intenable.

C'est ça, ma longueur d'avance sur les autres. Quels qu'ils soient!

Rien ne presse à qui sait attendre. Et Alec s'essoufflera bien assez vite ! Je suis endurant, car intelligent, comme tous les indolents. J'ai pour moi le génie de la synthèse. De l'instantané. L'art de la schématisation nette et ciblée. Je suis de loin le meilleur en matière de synchronisation.

J'agis dans la fulgurance et récolte les louanges de mes comparses par mon timing impeccable.

J'ignore ce qui a motivé Alec, et je m'en fiche au fond. Qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Jack m'arrangerait bien. Il n'est pas du genre à brader ses sentiments, comme tous les gens du Nord. Nous aurions pu devenir amis, s'il n'avait pas viré sa cuti, lui aussi. Pour le même homme.

Alec amoureux de Jack, le fétu de paille aux reflets aveuglants, et contraint de repartir chez lui. La distance nuit gravement à l'amour, quoiqu'on en dise.

Cependant, je ne peux me décider si je préfère savoir Alec et Jack amoureux et séparés. Ou bien Alec et Jack ensemble mais grotesquement attirés? Les deux options me font mal.

Sans compter la troisième alternative à laquelle je n'ose penser. Alec et Jack ensemble et …amoureux? Et une quatrième! Jack amoureux mais pas Alec? Ou l'inverse?

Ces élucubrations ne riment à rien. Je cesse donc de me torturer. La seule idée qui adoucit mon aigreur, c'est d'imaginer Alec et Jack amoureux et séparés. Les entendre souffrir en silence. Chacun dans son coin, rongé par la honte, la culpabilité et les kilomètres. Je veux savourer le dépit amoureux des deux illégitimes. Être le témoin privilégié de leur descente aux Enfers !

J'espère de tout mon cœur que Cupidon les a frappés de plein fouet et qu'à présent c'est Sainte Rita qui les achève ! Jack ne mérite pas d'être aimé. Ni par moi ni par cet abruti d'Écossais!

Mais que voulez-vous? Le mérite se trompe parfois de destinataire. Et la vie doit continuer avec les moyens que le destin met à notre disposition. J'ai de gros moyens, personnellement, et Jack devra les accepter, dans peu de temps. L'heure est venue pour moi de poser les fondations de la relation à laquelle je peux prétendre, raisonnablement, aux côtés de l'homme que …j'aime.

Jack ne sait pas encore à qui il a affaire. Nous couchons ensemble. De bien des façons. Mais il n'a pas encore dévoilé le Ianto qui sommeille en moi et qui est capable du pire comme du meilleur. Il se croit au-dessus des lois conventionnelles, libre comme l'aigle sauvage. Mais il se trompe. Je vais être la sangle attachée à son ergot, et à son ego. Je vais le réduire à ma basse condition de mortel. J'en suis capable, et après l'affront que je viens d'essuyer à cause de l'expert, je compte soigneusement l'attendrir, le rassembler, totalement. Progressivement. Juste pour moi.

L'amour a des vertus insoupçonnées. L'aigle sera bientôt retranché dans son repaire. Alec a eu droit à son croupion ? La belle affaire! J'ai droit à son nid, et à ses parties de « chasse » privées. Le meilleur gibier encore capable de le faire tomber. Le Seigneur des cieux est obligé de se poser pour se nourrir.

Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Au final, comme pour Myfawny, je serai le seul, je dis bien le seul, à lui donner sa becquée.

**(Épilogue)**

Jack marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'office de tourisme et se réfugia au chaud, dans le hub central. Alec parti, il allait pouvoir se focaliser sur les attentes de Ianto et les combler toutes. Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter. Le jeune homme arriva, essoufflé, et se débarrassa de son pardessus noir.

Installé devant l'un des ordinateurs centraux, Jack le questionna.

- Tu as couru? Tu as eu peur que je disparaisse à nouveau?

Ianto accrocha son manteau sans répondre. Jack remarqua son visage sombre, triste. Il réalisa soudain le sérieux de la situation et prépara quelques arguments qui pourraient servir en cas d'accrochage.

- Tout va bien, Ianto? Parvint-il à dire, calmement.

Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en silence.

- Si tu es revenu pour bouder, ce n'était pas indispensable.

La mèche était allumée. Jack déclencha mentalement le compte à rebours. Ianto revint vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu as passé un bon moment? Les adieux n'ont pas été trop durs?

Jack grimaça mais resta impassible.

- Tout s'est bien passé. Je te remercie, Ianto.

Ianto secoua la tête, les lèvres crispées, le regard noir.

- Bien, bien…

- Ianto, si tu as quelque chose de particulier à me dire, c'est le moment, lui dit Jack, d'un air concerné.

- Non, tout va bien.

Ianto plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et baissa la tête. Puis il la releva, l'air soudain moins triste.

- C'est une chose que j'ai apprise à accepter. Te partager avec d'autres.

- Vraiment? Demanda Jack, surpris.

- Devines!

Le ton était redevenu dur, méprisant.

- Je sais que tu n'appartiens à personne. Tu peux baiser qui tu veux! Tu es libre, pas vrai?

- Alors pourquoi ce ton dur et glacial?

- Je ne suis ni dur ni…

- Dommage.

Ianto ne sourit pas. Jack baissa la tête, d'un air penaud, comme un gosse qui vient de se faire quereller.

- Ianto, écoute-moi, tu veux?

- Pas question, je ne te demande rien.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là? Dit finement Jack, découvrant le pot aux roses.

Ianto le fixa, étrangement. C'était une sacrée bonne question. Maudit Jack Harkness!

- Il t'a promis de revenir? Demanda-t-il en noyant le poisson.

- Non. Et je ne le pense pas.

- Vraiment? Tu l'as dévoyé et tu penses qu'il va en rester là?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- C'est facile pour toi, tu n'as aucune morale.

- Il n'y a rien d'immoral dans le fait de prendre du bon temps, se défendit le Capitaine.

Il s'était levé et faisait face à son interlocuteur.

- C'est immoral de cocufier une femme avec son mari, continua Ianto, sèchement.

- Une minute. C'est Alec le cocufieur pas moi!

- Tu n'es pas innocent pour autant.

Ianto dévisagea son supérieur.

- J'ai du mal à y croire. Tu l'as laissé te baiser…Comment? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi pour t'avoir mis à ses pieds?

- Ah, ça c'est une scène ou je ne m'y connais pas!

- Réponds, au lieu de faire le malin!

- Tu es jaloux?

Ianto ne répondit pas.

- Tu es jaloux! Je croyais que tu avais admis mon côté « volage ». Mais tu peux me chahuter quand tu veux, j'adorerais !

Ianto devint blanc. La mâchoire serrée.

- Ianto, je te demande d'excuser ce moment d'égarement…

- C'est comme ça que tu considères ta relation avec ce type? Un moment d'égarement? Tu en es sûr?

- Parfaitement! Pourquoi? Je suis faible, tu sais bien…

- Tu es surtout sans morale.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon de morale à recevoir de toi, Ianto Jones.! Rentre chez toi !

- Ce n'est pas un acte délibéré, Jack! Tu l'as perverti, il va revenir pour toi!

- Non. Il est bel et bien parti. Et je n'ai aucune envie de le revoir!

- Tu es sûr? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi? Dis-moi! Tu es sûr de ne plus penser à lui?

- Certain. Maintenant rentre chez toi, repose-toi!

Jack se calma et posa les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- Je t'assure, c'est fini.

- Pourquoi lui? Murmura Ianto, gravement.

- Je ne sais pas. Il était là pour…au bon moment, voilà tout.

- Et moi je ne suis pas là au bon moment?

- A ce moment-là, tu n'étais pas là. C'est vrai…

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti, Jack. L'autre soir, peut-être, mais tu as eu besoin de lui à ce point pour lui dire au revoir? Tu as couché avec lui, dès qu'on est partis. Ne dis pas le contraire!

Jack resta interdit. Amusé et épaté.

- Réponds!

Ianto avait crié. Et avait écarté d'un geste rageur les bras de son chef.

- Je suis libre de mes actes! Cria Jack à son tour. Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps ! Avec qui je veux! Cela a été toujours été ainsi! Tu penses que tu seras l'exception? De quel droit? Je t'écoute!

Le jeune homme le dardait de ses grands yeux tristes.

- Tu n'es qu'un passager dans ma vie Ianto Jones! Tout comme Alec! Comme tous les maudits partenaires que j'ai eus! Tu ne seras pas différent d'eux, crois-moi! Malgré toute la tendresse que j'ai pour toi, tu es juste de passage…

Jack parlait fort, avec des tremolos dans la voix et le rouge lui montait au visage. C'était aussi pénible pour lui de dire ces vérités blessantes que pour Ianto de les entendre mais il fallait qu'elles soient dites.

- Je sais, balbutia le jeune homme, les yeux humides. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être jaloux. C'est humain chez nous, ça fait partie de…

- De quoi? Insista Jack qui voulait entendre le mot précis.

- De rien. Je rentre.

Ianto lui tourna le dos mais Jack le retint par le bras et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé. Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi comme je ne dois pas m'attacher à toi. C'est pour notre bien à tous les deux. C'est dur de suivre cette prérogative. Pour moi aussi, tu sais. Je te le jure.

- Pourtant tu ne veux pas que je reste? Demanda le jeune homme, timidement, en essuyant ses joues.

- Il est préférable que tu rentres, Ianto. On a tous besoin de repos. D'accord?

Ianto hocha la tête. Jack l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- A demain.

Ianto hocha à nouveau la tête et alla chercher son manteau. Jack le regarda sortir de la base. Il inspira profondément lorsque la nuque de son amant disparut dans le passage souterrain. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait jugé bon de dire, une fois pour toutes. Et à peu de choses près, il avait dit la stricte vérité.

Ainsi disparaissait son monde idéal. Un amour parti par le chemin de fer, un autre par le chemin secret de Torchwood. Jack aimait ces deux hommes. Son incapacité à vivre une vie relativement normale était-elle imputable à son statut d'immortel? Ou bien à son appartenance à un monde futur, où les carcans éthiques et moraux n'étaient plus en vigueur? Ianto Jones était jaloux, car amoureux. Alec était parti car marié. Jack restait seul, en proie à ses démons qui le tourmentaient, et rien ni personne ne serait capable de changer le cours des choses.

* * *

FIN FINALE

_C'est promis juré, je cesse mes tortures ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé un peu, beaucoup, passionément etc...Faut pas pousser non plus ! Et pardon pour le retard..._


End file.
